


Breathe Me

by morganrules



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bi!Rick, Bisexual Male Character, Bit of homophobia, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Creampie, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Prison, Romance, bottom!daryl, in this universe mpreg takes 6 months, only during a flashback with merle, top!rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You could tie my tongue, my lips, my teeth, split them into surrender, into a foreign language and I would still manage to cough up your name.”– Danielle Shorr</p><p>Or the one in which Rick falls in love again and Daryl learns that not everyone has to fight their own battles alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mpreg fic, so if this is not your cup of tea, I suggest you to not read it at all, however, if you're kinda interested in the subject, you can definitely try if you want

_April 22nd_

It was a sunny day when Rick woke up early to ensure that prison bars were safe enough and take care of his garden. He sighed, covering his forehead with his hands, thinking about what he should do first.

It’d been four months since his wife was deceased, leaving Rick alone with his son and newborn daughter. He'd never been in such a devastating situation as this before; not even taking a bullet was compared to the pain of losing someone he loved.

For a long time, he felt adrift with no desire to feel anything at all. If it wasn’t for the support of his prison family, he was almost sure he wouldn’t be able to sort this out all by himself.

Carl was just a kid, but he was growing up in such a hostile environment and he kept constantly worried about his father’s safety. Now that Lori was gone, the boy was even more mature. He was the one to organize the shifts and feed Judith when his father wasn’t able to.

While Rick took care of his garden after the first round through the gates, he heard a baby’s cheerful laughter followed by a calm voice approaching. He couldn’t help but smile at his children because they were the most important thing in his world.

Of course, Rick would never forget his ex-wife, but with time, the pain had become a little easier to bear. All he needed was a quick glance at his kids to know that everything was going to be okay, because they were still there with him; safe and sound.

 “Hey dad. Need some help?”- Carl asked while gently swinging Judith in his arms.

“I’m fine, Carl.”- Rick smiled, softly nuzzling against the baby’s neck. “Go help Carol with our breakfast. I’ll be there in a few. ” - He finished, while cleaning forehead with a cloth.

For a minute, the boy's eyes became a few shades darker as he bit his lips.

"Need help to clear the area?" - Carl offered.

Rick simply shook his head in denial. "No, it's all right, son. Get inside and stay there. I need you to keep everyone safe.”

‘All right…” Carl sighed, not seeming very thrilled with the order, but in the end he gave in because he knew that all his father wanted was his family’s safety.

Without saying any other word, Carl left his father working in the prison’s garden. Rick was so focused on the seeds he was planting that he barely noticed someone watching him from a distance.

When he finally turned back, he faced Daryl and Glenn, both with huge backpacks and guns, and he felt quite confused, because runs were always discussed beforehand.

“Hey Rick.”- Glenn greeted with a smile.

“Hi. You both going to a run? We haven’t discussed this yet. This is not what we do.” - Rick wasn’t happy at all.

“The baby. She needs mor’ formula and Beth , she needs girly stuff.”- Daryl muttered.

Rick could feel his muscles relaxing a bit after knowing what the guys would do. “All right. Be careful out there.”  - He nodded.

It was barely there, but Rick could swear he noticed the archer’s cheeks gaining soft hues of pink after his remark, but Daryl definitely brushed it off as soon as he noticed Rick staring right back at him.

With a soft nod, he just gave a few taps on Glenn’s shoulder indicating that they should leave and then, both followed the path towards his bike.

For someone who'd just lost the love of his life a few months, Rick strangely didn’t feel alone anymore. He didn’t know what he felt; he didn’t know what he wanted anymore, but he definitely knew he wasn’t alone.

He didn’t even notice when the whole thing had started, but he did know what if felt like whenever he talked with Daryl. It was strange, but at the same time it wasn't. Rick noticed however, that as the months passed, the more he felt something for Daryl.

Rick couldn’t make anything out of it yet, it was all pretty new, but one thing he knew for sure; his palms sweated and his heart beat faster whenever he was around the archer. Slowly, he started to notice the little things that made Daryl so unique.

He noticed his strength; he noticed his loneliness and above all, how big his heart was, even though the archer would try so hard to pretend he wasn’t so big hearted, but he was and Rick really appreciated this trait.

Sometimes he would feel ridiculous for staring a little way too longer while Daryl helped him with the garden, or when his hands leaned a little longer upon Daryl’s shoulders, or even Rick’s eyes went straight to those thin lips.

“ _You’re a grown man_.”- Rick would whisper to himself in a poor attempt to stop whatever it was that was happening to him, but he just couldn’t help it. The more time he spent with Daryl, the more he felt as if he wouldn’t be able to breathe if he wasn’t close to the man.

It took him weeks, no, months until he finally realized what was going on. He didn’t feel this way since Lori and it scared him; it truly scared him because he didn’t know what to make out of this. Daryl was like a brother, a provider to Rick and all his prison family. He couldn’t do it and he wouldn’t give in.

Sometimes Rick would even question himself, because it’s been a while since he’s been with anyone besides Lori.  He’d experimented in the past; of course, he knew exactly what he liked and who were the people to judge if he liked men and women? For a while, he even tried to hide it, but there was no use to hide who he truly was, though the only person to ever know about this was Shane, and of course,  the one man he hooked up one year before he finally met Lori.

After his first relationship, he never had contact with any other man or woman besides Lori. He fell hard for her and he thought that he was never going to able to fall for someone this way again, but here he was; a 35 years old, having an existential crisis because he was in love with someone he couldn’t have.

He was so distracted with his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice the hours passing all over again. When he finally came back to himself, it was already noon.  The sound of Daryl’s bike returning was the first thing to bring his attention.

Both Glenn and Daryl looked completely fine, with not even a scratch. The Korean boy smiled with a bag full of supplies, while Daryl just nodded with a ghost of smile rising upon his lips because they’d succeeded again.

“Hey.”- Daryl called Rick, before throwing an apple towards him.

Rick was so distracted that he almost let the apple hit his face, but gladly his reflexes were as sharp as a knife. “Thanks.”- He managed, before giving a full bite on the fruit.

The archer just smiled softly before going back inside the prison with the younger man. Daryl didn’t even know the weight of his little gesture, but that meant a lot for Rick. It was always nice knowing that there was someone out there looking out for him.

A few more hours later the whole group sat in the makeshift dining table at the prison for dinner. It was day to celebrate because there were already four months without fatal accidents inside the group and though no one felt the festive atmosphere, everyone was glad to be alive.

Carl, Beth and Michonne played cards while the rest of the group was engaged into a fun conversation, while sharing a bottle of wine that Glenn found on one of his runs.  Rick was sat next to his kids, as usual, swinging Judith in his arms while Daryl kept himself at a safe distance.

Daryl seemed happy though he wasn’t the type of man who liked to share his joy  with the others, but like this, just watching his whole family so happy, was enough to make his heart warm. He thought about doing his watch a little earlier that night, but as soon as he tried to walk away, Rick quickly called him.

“Hey Daryl. Why don’t you join us?”- Rick offered, pointing a spot right next to him.

“M’ fine here, Rick…”- Daryl muttered, already guiding his thumb to his mouth.

“Don’t be such a party pooper! Come join us, asshole!”- Glenn shouted, rising his cup of wine.

The archer definitely rolled his eyes after the comment, but decided to give in anyway, approaching the table so he could sit right next to Rick.

Daryl could see the happiness inside Rick’s beautiful blues and something about that beautiful gleam seemed to show him how appreciated his company was.  Standing next to Rick always felt so right, it felt just as natural as taking a breath. Everything seemed right and everything made sense whenever he was by his leader’s side.

Rick made him feel special, like he was actually worth it. All his life, he’d been put down and shoved by people and by his own family and for years he truly believed that he was not worthy of anything good in his life, not worthy of love, not worthy of appreciation, but this group and their leader showed him nothing but support during the months they’d spent together and for that he was glad.

“Is everything all right?”- Rick whispered softly, just so the archer could be the only one hearing.

“m’ fine… Don’t worry officer friendly.”- Daryl assured with rosy cheeks.

“Cheers.”- Rick smiled, raising his glass up just for Daryl, before taking a long sip at the red wine.

If Daryl didn’t know better, he could swear that Rick was actually flirting with him, but he quickly took this idea out of his mind because there was no way Rick would like someone like him.

By the time Daryl finally decided to take a small sip into his wine, everyone was almost finishing their dinner. Rick quickly touched the archer’s shoulder before leaving to put Judith in her improvised cradle and his son on bed, because it was already late.

That night, Rick didn’t want to sleep with his kids, so he asked Beth to spend the night with them while he would spend the night on watch.

Everyone was quite against it because they all agreed that after everything that happened, Rick deserved to take some rest, but the former officer was adamant about this and in the end , everyone agreed.

Daryl even offered to stay at the tower with him during his shift, but Rick brushed him off right away and that made the archer worried, because the last time Rick wanted to be left alone was that time when he was hallucinating with Lori.

Against his own will, Daryl just nodded and got inside the prison. He didn’t like to leave Rick all by himself, but as the second in command, he would always respect Rick’s wishes and even if he didn’t agree, he would still have Rick’s back.

What the archer didn’t know though was that the only reason Rick wanted to be all alone was so he could enjoy himself a little. It’s been months since he were touched or since he’d touched himself and he was aching for some contact. He didn’t want to bother no one, so that’s why he caught his sheets and took them to the tower.

There, he could finally take time and just explore himself as he didn’t do for a long time. On that night, he touched himself off vigorously while thinking about the hunter, _his_ hunter, imagining those were _his hunter's_  calloused hands touching him so intimately. Imagining what would if feel like to be touched by pure gold while staring at wondrous blues and opals. 

**To be continued…**


	2. Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I'm so , sooooo sorry about the late!! Usually I'm a very fast updater, but my finals were kicking my ass last week! Hope you guys enjoy this one :)

It was a sunny day when both Daryl and Rick followed the path to another supply run. It’s been a few days since they ran out of food. The Prison stock was finally done after two months and everyone was starving. Daryl offered to hunt all alone for them, but everyone agreed that neither should take chances anymore. If someone was on a run, they would need someone else to cover their backs.

Either way, Daryl always preferred to go alone, but Rick insisted that they should be together for this run, so the hunter gave in, after all, he would always follow his leader, no matter what, no matter how.

Rick knew that he would have to control himself this time, but he couldn’t help but give a few looks at Daryl’s strong arms and how the dirtiness of his skin made him even more attractive. Sometimes Rick would punish himself for having such thoughts; he couldn’t give in to the temptation.

As soon as Daryl noticed the glances from his partner, Rick turned his gaze downward, trying his best to hide what he was doing. Daryl studied him carefully, confused about the other man’s behavior. Rick was never the shy type of person, neither quiet.

“S’ there anythin’ ya wanna tell me?”- Daryl asked , concern clear in his voice.

“No. I’m fine. Let’s keep walking.”- Rick assured, finally getting a grip. He had to stay focused on the supplies and not his tiny little crush.

Daryl just hummed in reply, but he didn’t believe it for a second, he knew that there was something wrong, but he would be the last person in the world to push anybody to talk. Instead he just nodded and kept walking, carefully searching for any threat.

Moving on, both of them kept walking towards the nearest forest, by foot , of course, because the bike would be too noisy at this point.  They both walked alert, Daryl with his crossbow and Rick with one of his knives.

A few walkers were approaching them slowly, but neither of them was afraid anymore. Without even thinking, both ran towards the creatures, slashing, drilling and throwing bodies everywhere. They didn’t stop until there was one single  walker standing , but it didn’t take long until Daryl shoot it right in the face.

Rick gasped seeming a bit tired of running, but he tried his best to not show it. “Is everything all right? - He asked.

“M’ fine. Com’ on, Rick. Let’s grab our shit n’ get outta here.” - Daryl replied, already fixing his crossbow behind his back.

They walked for hours straight until they finally found an old market outside the forest and next to the road. Everything seemed too quiet, but they decided to move on, running towards the store, but always making sure to check for walkers.

At the front door of the store there were three walkers who seemed to be freshly turned, but Daryl didn’t mind them at all, just letting Rick take care of them while he broke the glass of the place and once all walkers were gone, both entered the market and opened their backpacks.

“Fruits, bread, meat and milk.”- Rick ordered. “Make sure to check if everything is still in the right shelf life.  We cannot risk an infection at this point.

Daryl promptly nodded, running to the specific shelves while Rick followed to the first aid shelves. The group could definitely use more bandages, medicine and ointment for injuries.  

The ex-officer wasn’t new at this, he knew exactly where to go, so he quickly found the medicines and was ready to set when a particular shelf brought his attention.  There were condoms, lube, cleaners and even products for a massage.

Rick could feel a huge lump going up and down his throat. Somehow he would still punish himself for this because he had to think about was important, but for a fraction of second, he allowed himself to act like a young man again, grabbing as much condoms and lubes he could catch, always checking for the shelf lives.

When he was finally done, he followed Daryl towards the door. Everything was still calm and there wasn’t a single sign of walkers near the store, so that was their chance. They ran as fast they could on the road and then headed to the forest, where a few more walkers seemed to be waiting.

For Daryl and Rick, killing walkers was just as natural as stretching their arms or breathing; it was inherent for survivors who had to deal with this for more than three years now and as soon as they were free from the walkers, Daryl noticed something.

First, it was the distinct smell of grass and earth reaching his nostrils, and then the sky started to become darker and darker; there was no doubt of what was bound to happen in a matter of time.

“Rick! We have ta go! There’s a storm comin’, com’ on, man!” - Daryl yelled, worried about the food and the path back.

“You think we can make it to the prison?” - Rick asked, now really concerned about their situation.

“Nah, we can’t, ‘less we find shelter to stay the night, ain’t no way we could make it with the storm.”- Of all people, Daryl knew how Rick hated to be away from his kids, but he would have to do the sacrifice this time.

“Judith, she…”- Rick tried, but was quickly interrupted.

“ Hm, lil’ ass kicker s’ fine. Beth can take care a’ her.” - Daryl hummed, indicating that they should move on.

Rick didn’t like this idea at all, he didn’t want to leave his kids and he also wanted to feed his prison family, but it seemed like they would have to go a day without the two of them.

Just a few hours after, Rick finally realized what was going on; He would spend the night with Daryl, probably in a cave or something and that made his heart a little warmer. Even if he could never tell the other man how he felt, it still mattered to be next to him.

The walk through the forest was quiet, but not uncomfortable whatsoever. Daryl appreciated Rick’s company, but as usual, he didn’t feel the need to talk unless it was important and ater three hours, they finally found a cave.

Daryl went first, to make sure that they were not invadong a wolf’s or bear’s den and as soon as he checked, he turned back to call Rick inside. It was still bright outside, but they had to shelter themselves before the storm arrived.

For a cave, it was way too clean inside. Rick noticed that there was a small circle with stones and bushes in the middle of the floor, which only could mean that people have been there before.

Both were glad because they had sleeping bags with them, so they would take some sleep during the night. Daryl was the first to settle himself down before going up to grab some wood. He couldn’t risk leaving the cave open, so he would try to manage an improvised door.

Nothing about this was new for him thought. There was a time his dad beat him up so hard that he didn’t even know how he did it, but, as small as he were, Daryl ran to the forest and managed to stay hidden inside of a cave for a week, only eating what hunted and taking baths in the river.

There was a bittersweet smile upon his face, because everyone from their group would say that this was all new for them, but not for Daryl, no, he’d been a survivor since the day he was born.With these thoughts in mind, the hunter left to catch some wood and strong lianas.  

When he returned, the sky was starting to gain a few shades of dark blue, which meant that he would need to be quick before it started raining.  

With Rick’s help, he took the huge logs inside and started to attach them with the lianas.

Gladly he also had a long chain rope from the prison in his bag and that would help.

Daryl didn’t intend to spend a lot of time there, so he told Rick that as soon as the sun rose they would have to flee. Rick just nodded while preparing a few protection spears with the remaining logs so they could put the spears on the dirt and be protected in case of walkers.

They were done with the logs and the spears when the sky was dark, but gladly, Rick had the idea to light the remaining wood to make a small fire pit that would not only keep them warm, but also light the cave.

Once everything was settled, both sat on their sleeping bags, each one of them having a can of beans and drinking some of the orange juice they caught at the market. The juice, of course, was already warm, but it didn’t matter, it’s been years since they had juice.

“I’m worried about Carl.”- Rick started, stopping the spoon right in front of his face.

“Hm...Your boy’s strong. Can take care a’ himself. Ya should be proud.”- Daryl commented, hoping he hadn’t offended his leader somehow.

“I am proud, but he’s just a kid. Carl, he doesn’t listen to me no more. Called me a farmer with no grasp of reality. He’s only 12.”- Rick confessed in disbelief.

“Your kid s’ just bein’ a kid. Let ‘im be, he loves you anyway.”- Daryl insisted, focusing now in the can in his hands.

“I know, I know. It’s just… I never wanted any of this for him. For Judith, for anyone.  If I could turn back time, if somehow we could’ve stopped this.” - The officer sighed.

“Ain’t no way to turn back time, Rick. Ya take what ya have now and try yer best. Ya know, my life wasn’t no butter commercial like yers. Life was rough, man, but here I am. I survived all the shit the world have been throwin’ a’ me.”  - Daryl wasn’t very good with words, but he could always try.

“I admire you for that, Daryl. I can’t even imagine what you’ve been through all these years. I wish I could be more like you.”- Rick smiled a bit.

“Nah, I ain’t nobody. Wished I could be more like ya. If I were, things would be differen’ back then.”- Daryl sighed.

They kept talking for hours straight, until they were both sleepy and tired. Rick just tossed all the trash to the other side of the floor and was about to extinguish the fire, but not before approaching Daryl a bit.

“Good night, Daryl. See you tomorrow.”- Rick said in such a sweet tone that made the hunter blush.

“Night.”- Daryl replied, already preparing himself to lie down when suddenly he felt a soft hand upon his head.

Rick didn’t want to sleep before doing this and even now, he regretted doing so, but he just couldn’t help himself anymore. Simple as that, he gave a very soft peck upon Daryl’s lips, stopping right in the middle just he could manage a few more pecks.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”- Rick whispered between the kisses. As he felt Daryl tensing up, he stopped right away.

“Hm…”- Daryl just bit his lips, too shocked to say something.

“Dammit, I’m sorry Daryl, I’m so sorry.”- Rick never felt as ashamed as he felt now, especially when Daryl didn’t say a single word anymore, just lying down and turning his back to Rick.

That was it; Rick was certain that Daryl would never want to see his face again. Completely devastated, Rick laid inside his sleeping back, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to sleep that night, even though it’s been days since he slept properly.

He couldn’t even imagine how fast Daryl’s heart was beating after that kiss. Daryl hid himself inside the bag because he didn’t want Rick to see him blushing like a teenage boy.

‘ _What’s wrong, Darlina? You in love with officer friendly? Always knew ya was a pussy._ ” - Daryl could hear Merle’s voice resonating inside his head and suddenly he felt ashamed of his whole existence. Ashamed for being what he is, ashamed for actually enjoying the kiss.

He tried so hard to gulp and swallow his tears down, but he couldn’t help the small sob coming out from his throat. He didn’t want to feel ashamed, he wanted Rick more than anything, he needed him and that sob wasn’t of sadness, it was a sob of hope.

If Rick felt guilty before, that sob was enough to make him feel like the worst person in the whole world. He didn’t want to hurt Daryl, he didn’t want him to force him to do something he didn’t want to. If he could turn back time, he wouldn’t even be there; he should’ve sent Glenn with Daryl instead.

The morning was a bit better than their night together. Daryl didn’t seem as shaken as before, but Rick, he couldn’t take that sob out of his mind.  They both managed to gather their stuff and follow the way back home. It wasn’t until a few yards forward that Rick finally decided to confront the other man about what happened.

“Daryl, about last night… I’m so sorry about what happened. I didn’t mean to.”- Rick finished with a sigh.

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with what happened las’ night, Rick.” - Daryl answered because  he knew how bad the officer was punishing himself inside.

“But I forced you to kiss me… I crossed the line, I didn’t… I didn’t even ask if that’s what you wanted. I’m so sorry about what I did and I will understand if you can’t forgive me.”- Rick had his eyes closed, too ashamed to look up.

“Tsk… Ya such a boy scout, aintcha?”- Daryl shook his head from side to side. “I said ya ain’t done nothin’ wrong. I… Wanted.”

Rick was about to give a few steps back when he finally understood what the other man said. “You what?”

“Said I wanted, now leav’ me ‘lone. I ain’t repeating n’thing.”- Daryl finished, feeling all the weight leaving his shoulders.

“Daryl I don’t think you understand what happened, what I did…”- Rick tried to explain.

“Sh... Ya didn’t do n’thing I didn’t want. And If ya did, ya really think I would leave your face all clean? Man, I woulda punch ya right in the face if I didn’t wantcha!” - Now the hunter was starting to get pissed off.

“Listen Daryl. I’m confused, I don’t know what I’m doing.”- He swallowed.” After Lori, I started to feel this thing for you, but I’m no sure what to make out of this.”

“Ya don’t need to. Listen’ man, I ain’t gonna declare myself and give ya flowers or n’thing like that. I like what I like and I wantcha. That’s all that matters fer me.” - Daryl was completely done with all the talk at this point.

Rick definitely understood the hint, because he didn’t say any other word and the only thing in his mind at the moment was Daryl’s voice saying ‘ _wantcha_ ’ in such a soft tone. He didn’t know he was wanted until now and even more important, he didn’t know the person he was in love with also loved him back.

The way back to the prison was as quiet as their previous departure, but once they finally arrived to the fences, everyone was there waiting for them with huge smiles upon their faces. Later they would sort everything out, but right now, they just wanted to get inside the prison and get back to their family. 

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well , well :) Hope you guys liked it! From now on, the updatres are going to be faster! See you all soon!


	3. Ain't no Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor arrives at the prison gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Racism, homophobia

Rick and Daryl didn’t take long to return to the prison, however, the next morning was exactly as they expected, both barely had time to talk about what had happened that night, because a huge horde of zombies was waiting for them on the way back.

They had no time to talk whatsoever; they just moved on with their weapons, shooting all walkers that dared to cross their paths and thus they followed until they were safe at the prison’s gates.

Glenn was the first to see the duo, running quickly, calling for T-dog and Carl to help him out with the gates and once both Rick and Daryl were safe inside the walls, everyone breathed in relief. The group was excited about the return of their leaders, especially because they were running out of food.

“Thanks God you two are back!” – Carol said with her hands over her chest.

“It wasn’t easy, but we’ve got plenty of food for two months.”- Rick assured, ently squeezing her shoulders with a soft smile.

The whole group cheered the duo and quickly grabbed everything they could to help, however, some of the food needed to be put in the refrigerator as soon as possible and they were lucky, because there were still two working refrigerators  downstairs.

“Ya need help down there?” – Daryl asked as he saw Rick carrying the bags.

“Yeah, sure. Just grab that bag over there.”- Rick replied with a smile.

Daryl could swear he saw the man blinking at him, but he definitely decided to brush it off because it was probably just his imagination, after all, there’s no way the little kiss they changed actually meant something. 

Sighing in defeat, he helped Rick with the bags and then, both walked downstairs, still with knives in their hands hands in case of walkers, even though they’ve cleared up every single room of the prison a few months ago.

When they arrived at the kitchen, they both threw the bags over the tables and  took every single food out, quickly placing them at the refrigerators.

Rick still couldn’t believe how lucky they were for still having working refrigerators for them, because this meant his family, their family, would be fed for at least the next month.

Once they were done, both breathed in relief, finally feeling the pain of the previous run. Daryl didn’t feel very comfortable with people staring at him, but when Rick did it, he didn’t feel as awful.

Strangely enough, he was about to break the ice, something quite unusual of him, when he felt calloused hands gently touching his right hand. Daryl felt his heart skipping a beat and suddenly he gasped; He shouldn’t be doing this, they shouldn’t be doing this.

“Rick I…”- He started, but the words simply died in his throat.

“Is there anything you want from me? Tell me… I’ll do anything, Daryl.”- Rick promised, squeezing Daryl’s hand a little tighter.

This time Daryl allowed his lips to do the action, simply approaching the ex-officer a little more so he could gently capture his lips in a chaste kiss.

Clearly, the redneck was too shy to give in, but Rick understood the message right away, taking the lead and pulling Daryl closer for a passionate kiss.

For a while, the only sound that could be heard was the wet noise of their lips touching, hands fumbling everywhere over their clothes, but when everything became too much, Daryl had to stop the kiss, parting their lips so he could take a breath.

“Rick…”- There was something inside Daryl’s eyes, a mix of hope and fearfulness, but he biting his own lips said it all.

“You wanna touch me?”- Rick asked simply as that.

Daryl didn’t answer out loud, but he shyly nodded to the statement, blushing softly as Rick relaxed his own arms, leaving the way free so the redneck could explore him.

Just as innocent as he’d ever been, Daryl slowly moved his hand forward, still hesitating, until he reached Rick’s groin over the officer’s jeans. He gasped immediately when he felt Rick’s erection softly twitching.

Even more motivated than before, Daryl started to slowly stroke over Rick’s pants, up and down, taking his time. He didn’t know exactly what he was doing, but he hoped Rick was enjoying himself at least.

“Hm… Feels good. You’re doing great, Daryl.”- Rick encouraged, capturing the redneck’s lips between his once more.

Feeling Daryl touching him so intimately made his knees weak; everything felt so good and Rick just wanted to stay there forever, just being touched by his partner when suddenly they heard a kid’s voice yelling upstairs; It was Carl.

Both immediately pulled apart, recomposing themselves before anyone could find them. Rick was worried because that was his son’s voice, but Carl didn’t sound angry or scared at all, it sounded more like curiosity.

Daryl and Rick quickly got upstairs, already prepared to attack whatever was in their way when they noticed Carl smiling at them, with baby Judith in his arms.

“Hey Dad, hey Daryl.”- He greeted. “Ugh, it seems like we have a visitor.”

That was strange, Rick thought, because the Carl before the apocalypse wasn’t very fond of strangers, but he seemed way too relaxed about it, so maybe it was just an old friend. The first to walk towards the door was Daryl, being followed by both Rick and Carl.

When he finally saw who was waiting for them, Daryl almost fainted. He could even pass out in any minute, but whatever it was that he was feeling, he decided to refrain because he didn’t want to look weak at all.

It was Merle, in flesh and bones, well, with a missing limb and a little thinner, but still his brother. Daryl never thought he would see his brother again, but now that he was seeing him, he couldn’t handle it anymore. He knew he would regret this later, but he ran as fast as he could and threw himself into his brother’s arms.

To his surprise, Merle didn’t brush him off at all though; instead, he hugged him even tighter, nuzzling against his brother’s messy hair.

“Merle!”- Daryl wouldn’t cry, he just couldn’t, but he couldn’t hide his heart beating Foster.

“Betcha thought I was dead, ain’t I right? But I’ve got news for ya baby brother…”- Merle started.

“… Only Merle can kill Merle.”-  Daryl finished the sentence with a small smile.

“Ya bet, baby brother. Now, be a good boy and take me to a room. Don’t shut mah eyes fer days and a man needs ta rest.” – Merle ordered as if they were the only two people there.

Daryl bit his lips, because he was no leader in his mind. He couldn’t help but changing a quick look with Rick, after all, he was the one who would decide if Merle could stay.

“Rick... Can Merle, ya know…”- Daryl tried to ask, but he was abruptly interrupted by his brother.

“What? Ya his bitch now, baby brother? Don’t need no help from officer friendly!” – Merle said between his teeth.

“I ain’t nobody’s bitch!”  The way Daryl’s eyes were squinted said it all to Merle, who immediately gave a few steps back with hands up high, now showing the hook that replaced his hand.

“Eh, don’t need ta get yer panties in a bunch. Just wanna let ya know that if it wasn’t for your officer friendly there, I would still have mah hand!”- Merle made sure to let his bay brother know that he wasn’t up for no games.

“All right, this is getting out of hand.”- Rick interrupted both. “Merle, you can stay, but you have to stay in your lane, otherwise I’ll kill you with my own bare hands. You mess with my family, you’ll pay the price.”- He warned.

Daryl could feel a shiver down in his spine because it’s been a while since Rick used that tone; not since he lost Lori and started to point his gun to every single one from their group, including his own son, and the redneck really didn’t want that to happen ever again.

Apparently it worked though, because Merle just swallowed hard and nodded, finally keeping his hands down and waiting for his brother to guide him.

Before leaving, Daryl tried to take a quick glance at Rick’s face and he could see that the ex-officer was smiling, which meant all he said was just for show.

Breathing relieved, Daryl went forward the prison, taking his brother to one of the empty cells that was at the same corridor, because no matter what, he still wanted his brother to be safe.

Merle was a little more relaxed now, embracing his brother’s shoulder and giving him an enthusiastic squeeze.

“So ya ain’t the pansy ass I thought ya was, baby brother! Ya still alive! Knew ya would make it.” – That was Merle’s way to say that he was glad to see his younger brother alive.

“I can take care a’ myself.”- Daryl stated proudly. “How did ya find us here?” – He asked suspiciously.

“Eh, don’ know, baby brother. Was passed out at a bar, when I woke up, some rice queen was carrying me in his shoulders! Turns out it was Mr. China there!”

“Glenn is Korean. Ya should stop saying shit like this, Merle, he saved yer ass.”- Daryl warned, because Merle was in no place to offend his new family.

“I know, I know, mah bad baby brother.”- Merle raised his hands in defeat once more. “ Ya really like these people dontcha?”

The younger man took a deep breath. “Listen Merle. They the best thing that ever happened ta me, they mah family now, just like ya… Rick. Beth, Carl, Michonne and everyone.” – Daryl confessed.

Merle didn’t reply, but had a very discreet smile upon his face. Apparently his baby brother knew how to handle people better than him and for that he was glad. He was glad for being alive to see his baby brother being the man he always wanted him to be.

"… Ya wanna som’ grub?”- Daryl asked, already walking towards the door.

“Yah… Some grub would do. But ‘fore the grub, how ‘bout having some chat with ole Merle here?” – The older man didn’t sound very pleased.

Daryl knew that it wasn’t a good sign, but he took the bait in the end. “What, Merle?”

“Listen here kid, ya my brother and I’ll tell ya once more that there’s no one else out there for ya ‘xcept me.”

“I know Merle, I know.”- Daryl nodded in agreement. In the past, he would truly believe that, but he knew a lot of people cared about him now.

“Hmm… Saw the way ya eyed officer friendly there. Ya one of them pansies now? I raised no pansy ass, ya hear me? – Merle warned.

"…It ain’t like that.”- Daryl swallowed hard because he didn’t want to leave the cell with a purple eye. “Rick’s family. Carl, Lil’ ass kicker, Carol, Tyrese, Beth, Glenn… They mah friends and they mah family too. Is all.”

“Hmpf…”- Merle nodded, finally deciding to stay quiet to fix his bed and organize the cell.

Daryl breathed in relief once he left the cell because there was nothing worse than being afraid of your own kin. He swore to himself that he wouldn’t try to be like Merle anymore, but still, there was something in the back of his head saying that he should respect all his older brother’s wishes.

At the moment he just wanted to meet Rick and hug him really tight, but he couldn’t do it anymore. He didn’t want to be caught by anyone nor wanted to feel ashamed for being who he were.

It took him years to come along with his own terms, but now everything seemed so wrong and so dirty and he didn’t like to feel this way at all. When he arrived at the kitchen, he was quiet, but this time, more than the usual, as the whole group noticed.

“Is everything all right, Pookie?”- Carol asked truly concerned as she gently rocked Judith in her arms.

“Yah… Jus’ needed som’ fresh air.”- He replied in a low voice. “Rick. Can we talk a bit?”

Rick was equally concerned and just nodded, finishing his mashed potatoes before joining Daryl. They both walked in silence until the kitchen downstairs, their hidden place and Rick made sure to close the door behind them.

“Hey. What’s wrong?”- Rick tried to touch Daryl’s face but he was brushed off almost immediately.

“We… We can’t do n’thing like this no more.”- Daryl started, biting his lips.

“Listen. I respect every single decision you make, but let me understand this. Why so sudden?” – Rick was clearly confused and hurt.

Daryl swallowed. “I ain’t ready… Ain’t ready to come out. Mah brother, he’ll hurt me if he knows.”

“I’ll kill him before he touches you.”- Once again, that voice. “Daryl, I swear I respect you, but I thought you wanted me just like I want you.”

“Wantcha… But can’t have ya while mah brother s’ here. Just can’t. Don’t wanna be no pansy ass ‘round him.”-Daryl was about to cry.

“We don’t need to come out, Daryl. This can stay just between the two of us, please don’t brush me off. It was so hard… “Rick paused for a brief moment. “So hard to come out with terms with my own feelings. Please.”

Daryl was absolutely devastated because he never heard Rick so broken; not since Lori’ death and it pained him to know that he and his brother were the cause of it.

“Jus’ gimme time , Rick. Just a bit. I ain’t gonna let ya down, promise.” – Daryl basically begged with his eyes.

Rick couldn’t lie; he wasn’t happy with this, but he had to respect his partner’s limits. “All Right. I’ll respect your choice Daryl.” The officer said, combing his hair and beard with his fingers.

They still weren’t even anything if he stopped to think about it. Just a few make out sessions couldn’t mean something, could they? Daryl was so hurt, but all he could do was give the ex- officer a very tight hug.

“m’ sorry.”- Daryl muttered in shame.

“It’s all right.”- Rick smiled, nuzzling against Daryl’s neck. “Can I… Just one last time, I promise.”

“Yah…”- Daryl nodded, letting Rick guide his lips towards his own into a passionate kiss.

There was no denying, Daryl was in love; the kiss made his heart beat so fast and he felt like without Rick he would be lost. Suddenly, when he realized this, he couldn’t help a few stubborn tears, sniffing hard.

“Shh… Easy. I’m here. No matter how, I’ll always be here. You know you can count on me, don’t you?”

Daryl nodded because he would trust his life on Rick’s hands. “Yah...”

“Now listen here, darling. Go talk to Maggie for a while. You know she’ll help you.”- Rick was aware that Maggie wanted to be a psychologist and helped Daryl a lot through the moths.

“I’m gonna… Gonna go now.”- Daryl sucked his tears up, recomposing himself quickly, but there was nothing he could do about the sadness in his eyes.

He needed Maggie more than anything now and he didn’t hesitate to find the girl. When he finally found her, she was working at Rick’s garden, with gloves and a huge cowboy hat she found on a run.

“Daryl? Ya all right?”- The girl smiled, offering him the most beautiful blues.

“Need ta talk a bit. Don’ wanna bother ya though…”- Daryl tried.

“Oh nah, it’s all right.  Was almost done here n’way. C’mere, let’s go to our cell.” – It’s been months since Maggie turned a cell upstairs into an improvised clinic.

Daryl helped her a lot, alongside with Glenn. Together they both grabbed equipment, books and everything she needed to study about psychology and it’s been three months since she started to offer help and guidance to the whole group.

Hearing people’s fears and hopes definitely helped her to cope with her own pain and made it feel like she was in the real world again, just as if everything was the same and she was just a college girl getting ready to go for the medical school.

It all started with Carl. Maggie noticed that from the whole group, he was the one who had the hardest time coping with his mother’s death and there was so much rage inside his tiny body; she knew that pretty well, she was there too and she could only imagine how awful it was for the kid to be aware that he himself shot his mom.

One month was what it took so Carl would stop having flashbacks and he was still working everything out, but he felt better and that made Maggie feel better too. One day, Beth was there as well, talking about how she just wanted to be a regular teenage girl who went to school and how she missed their mom.

Talking about the past definitely helped them, including Hershel himself, who took a while until he finally accepted what happened. Rick came next because he wanted to shut the voices in his head. He couldn’t bear hearing Lori’s and Shane’s voices inside his head.

She was the first to suggest him to try something that would help him relax, maybe gardening or something, but he brushed her off. It took him almost one week until he decided to follow the advice and slowly, very slowly, everything seemed to get better and better.

The last person to see her was Daryl and she could feel that there was a something really wrong and really dark about his past. It took them around seven sessions until he actually started to talk about the abuse he’d been through. One day he even felt save enough to show her his marks.

It was months and months of work until he could finally come up with his own terms. Of course, it was a slow change, but a change nonetheleWord

Every single Friday, they would meet at her special cell and talk about their days. Eventually Daryl would let one insecurity or two out and she would try and help him to cope with it.

They both worked so hard that it actually pained her seeing him so nervous like that. She stopped her gardening immediately and took him to her cell, asking everyone to leave them alone for at least an hour.

“Talk ta me Daryl. What happened?”- She started, sitting in her chair with her old glasses on. They really didn’t work anymore, but she still felt like they helped her to read better.

“Hmm… Merle.”- Daryl started.

Maggie didn’t need to know what was wrong anymore; she knew exactly what the return of his brother meant for him.

Daryl promised himself that he wouldn’t tell this to anyone, but it was Maggie, so he felt safe enough so he talked about his little affair with Rick because he knew she would not judge them nor tell this to anyone. Maggie was even happy to know that he actually confessed his feelings for Rick, but she knew how much Merle would block this progress and she couldn’t allow this to happen.

After one hour of talk, Maggie finally took her glasses off. “I’ll talk to ya as a friend now. Don’ let him get to ya. Don’ ever be ashamed of who ya are. Ya such a sweet person Daryl, with a kind heart and everythin’.  Follow yer heart, always.” – She finished, giving him a very tight hug.

Daryl definitely felt better after the talk, but there was still a long way to go. He just needed more time to figure everything out, but he just wanted Rick to be patient and he prayed so much for Rick to wait for him, he just needed time.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, no!! What's going to happen next? Let's find out soon!


	4. Old Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now our lives are changing fast  
> Hope that something pure can last"- Arcade Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh sorry about the late... again! Feedback is welcome though

It's been two months since the arrival of Merle at the Prison and each day was like a torture. Rick couldn’t stand the distance and every time he tried to talk with the hunter, Merle was there too; All the progress that the ex-deputy achieved had gone down the drain.

Rick would give everything for just a few minutes with Daryl, just to touch his rough skin and feel those thin lips against his. Everything was so frustrating and he felt like he was slipping back into his old self after Lori.

He wasn’t the only one suffering though; Daryl and the whole group were suffering altogether, because Rick didn’t want to talk with them no more. Lately, his conversations were reduced to one or three sentences.

The only person who could talk to him without being brushed off was his son and surprisingly, Glenn. One day, Rick was taking care of his garden as usual, just minding his own business when he heard a very known voice approaching.

“Hey.” - Glenn greeted with a smile.

“Hi.”- Rick replied without saying further.

The younger man cleared his throat before continuing: "Me and Maggie are going for a run today. Why don’t you come with us?"

Rick pondered for a minute; after all, he had nothing else to lose. "All right."- He said.

"Great! Daryl will come too." – Glenn announced happily.

For a moment, the ex-deputy felt his heart skipping beat. He was certain that Maggie was the responsible for the choice and he couldn’t be happier.

Rick just finished the last touches of his garden and whipped his hands on his jeans before entering the prison to store his gardening gear and take his gun. On the way back, he saw Daryl having a very heated argument with his older brother. Apparently Merle would rather go alone with his brother on the run, saying that the prison group would only slow them down, but Daryl insisted that Glenn, Maggie and Rick really got his back and after half an hour of discussion, Merle finally gave in.

"Ya better come back whole, baby brother. Ain’t nobody's got time to watch your ass.." - Merle warned.

Daryl just nodded as he slung the crossbow over his shoulder and walked towards his leader, who offered him a soft smile and a gentle squeeze on his arm.

“Ready?” – Rick asked, staring right into Daryl’s soul.

“Hm...”- Daryl nodded, walking forward with his leader.

They couldn’t wait to be all alone after so many months. Daryl couldn’t stop thinking about their first kiss; he wanted to spend all his life just kissing Rick, just exploring him. He was ashamed to feel his cheeks burning over these thoughts. If only Merle knew about this, Daryl would be doomed.

“Let’s go, guys!”- Glenn spoke up, since he and Maggie were already in the car.

Rick let a small smile play over his lips as he entered the car with Daryl, helping him even though he knew the hunter would rant about not needing any help to sit on a car.

The drive to the forest wasn’t very quiet, especially because both Glenn and Maggie wouldn’t stop talking. Sometimes they would sing to each other, sometimes they would squeeze hands and caress each other’s’ faces. 

Yeah, Rick definitely felt jealous about the couple in the front seats. If only he and Daryl could do all of this and just act like a couple. The only thing they could do was hold each other’s hands, and they definitely did it. Surprisingly, Daryl was the first to give a step forward, gently caressing Rick’s hand.

They changed knowing looks and smiled softly to each other as if they were all alone, but little did they know that Maggie and Glenn watched everything through the car’s mirror.

Glenn was the first to break the ice again after one hour: “So, here’s the deal. You two assholes are going to spend some time together now.”

Rick was about to protest, when he was abruptly interrupted. “What are you…”

“Shhh. Don’t. I’ll do the talk now, all right? Me and Maggie are very aware of the thing you guys have and to be honest, it sucks knowing that you guys can’t do shit about it.”- The boy started.

“So we decided to give you both some free time. Daryl mentioned that there’s a refuge you both built together, so we’re going to leave you guys there and we’ll come back in two hours. After all we’re still on run and we need to find some supplies.”

Rick couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He couldn’t believe they were risking their lives just so he and Daryl could have a few hours together.

"Are you out of your mind? No, that's not right. We will not leave you both alone in danger. Why do you think this is a good idea? - Rick tried to sound reasonable.

"Rick, trust me! For real, with Merle in the prison, nothing will ever happen between you and Daryl. - Glenn retorts;

Daryl just stood there in silence, very confused by the situation, but he trusted Maggie with his life and he knew that she and Glenn could take care of themselves.

After a very long conversation, Rick eventually accepted the proposal, but took one of walk talkies, giving one back to Glenn and making the young man promise to call him if he and Maggie were in trouble. Glenn gladly accepted, just smiling and taking the equipment back.

The group was surprised to see that the cave had not been invaded since their last visit and soon, the four of them killed all the remaining walkers who had been impaled by the protection rods.

Glenn and Maggie helped them to clear the area and offered them a suitcase containing sleeping bags, two pillows and a blanket. Everything was done by noon and the girl was ready to go with her husband.

The sky was still clear outside, so Glenn and Maggie still had a lot of time in their hands, so they didn’t waste time to get in the car again and leave the two men behind.

Back in the cave, Rick's hands were shaking. Everything seemed like a vivid dream, he couldn’t believe that after two long months he would finally have his lover back in his arms. He didn’t even know where to start , there was so much he wanted to say and the same time, there was so little.

He just cleared his throat, giving a few steps forward just so he could gently touch Daryl’s face. Rick knew how much the redneck hated it when people stared right into his eyes, but with Rick everything was different; Daryl would linger on the touch and simply close his eyes.

“Daryl I… I’m so sorry about what happened. There wasn’t a day…” Rick had to stop because his voice was breaking. “There wasn’t a day I didn’t think about you. Want you so bad…”

Daryl just gasped with confession, swallowing hard and biting his lower lip. God knows how long he’ve waited for this moment. He was very frightened of everything, because he never imagined that this day would come, but he longed for this moment for so long that he could hardly speak.

“Wantcha Rick…” The redneck whispered; his cheeks gaining a few shades of pink.

Rick could feel his lover’s heart beating fast against his chest. “Listen. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I will understand.”

“Nah…”- Daryl started. “Want this…”- He nodded, with eyes closed.

Rick couldn’t lie, he thought about those lips every single day. He longed for its softness and longed for Daryl more than anything, but he didn’t just want his lover’s lips. He wanted his touch, his body, his soul and everything in between.

“Are you sure?”- Rick asked once more just to make sure everything was okay.

“Hm… Ain’t no good at this kinda stuff… Ain’t never had som’ one before. Jus’ know I want this…”- Daryl confessed, too ashamed to look into the older man’s eyes.

If Rick’s heart was pounding hard before, nothing could be compared to its intensity when he finally decided to take Daryl’s lips against his own. The kiss was so gentle, so soft that both could barely feel each other.

Daryl was breathless, he couldn’t take enough of his man, yes, _his man_ , he liked the sound of that even though his mind screamed things like ‘ya good for nothin’ fag’, ya fucking queer’, he didn't care about those words. It was his pa’s voice, but somehow he managed to brush it off as soon as the kiss deepened.

Him being attached with Rick like this, it was everything. He felt safe into his leader’s arms, he felt loved and most of all, he felt worthy, for at least one time in his life, he felt like he belonged.

It was a hard task, but Rick softly broke their kiss, rushing himself so he could start stripping off his own clothes. Daryl didn’t know what to do; he never got naked in front of anyone, not even in front of his own brother.  He felt ashamed about his scars; even though he knew Rick wouldn’t mind them.

“It’s okay, darlin’.”- Rick assured with a gentle smile. “You don’t need to take off your clothes if you don’t want to. We'll only do what you want.”

Daryl just shook his hand, brushing his lover off as he himself started to open his vest and take it off. He wanted this more than anything and by the time they were both naked, he couldn’t help but hold Rick tight against his arms.

“Wanna…”- Daryl couldn’t even finish the sentence, because he was too shy to ask for it, so he simply touched Rick’s strong chest with his hands.

“You can do whatever you want, Daryl. I’m all yours.”- Rick smiled, guiding his lover towards the sleeping bag.

Rick wasn’t that innocent; he definitely picked the lube he’d found two months ago and was glad that it was still in its shelf life and it would be until the next 4 months.  There was no way he knew what Maggie and Glenn were preparing for them, but either way he always carried it with himself just in case.

It was Daryl who gave the first step, lowering his hand to fold Rick’s cock with his hands. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he felt his lover’s cock twitching, just like a few months ago. Daryl wasn’t an expert on the subject, but he knew that it could only mean one thing: Rick was really turned own by him and the redneck couldn’t decide if he was either proud or ashamed for having this effect on Rick.

“That’s right, darlin’. Take your time.”- Rick encouraged, trying his best to remain calm.

For Daryl, everything was like an experience. Of course, he had touched himself before, he was human after all, but like this, touching another person was definitely something knew. He squeezed Rick inside his hand, stroked him very slowly, trying to watch every single reaction from his lover.

“Is this ok?”- Daryl asked hesitant.

“It’s perfect. More than perfect but let me just…”- Rick gently covered Daryl’s hand with his own, making him stop just so he could sit on the sleeping bag and help the younger man to lie down.

Daryl thought that he’d done something wrong because Rick stopped him, but the redneck gasped when he actually got what was happening. He couldn’t help but gasp when he felt Rick’s raspy beard moving against his soft legs.

Rick was spreading kisses all over Daryl’s thighs, not minding the scars, but making sure to kiss every single bit of skin until he reached the redneck’s cock.

The ex-deputy’s deep blue eyes bore into Daryl’s as he kissed his lover’s cock. He kissed it again and again, his lips softly parting before he took the head inside his mouth.

“Fuck, man…”- Daryl moaned, squinting his eyes. No one has ever touched him this way before.

For a while, Daryl opened his eyes and watched, transfixed, as Rick engulfed his cock, his tongue swirling deliciously around the redneck. Rick couldn’t help the smile when he felt his lover’s hips bucking.

Daryl was definitely in heaven; he never thought that blowjobs could feel so good and the fact that Rick’s kept his beard a little bigger was even better because Daryl was loving the beard burns against his skin.

“Hmm…”- Rick moaned, never taking his lover’s cock out of his mouth.

His nostrils flared as he took Daryl deeper and deeper until his lips met his crotch. That was as far as Rick could go. He wasn’t no newbie though, so he just retreated himself back a few swallows after, as soon as he felt Daryl twitching inside his mouth. He didn’t want his lover to come like this.

“Dammit… So fucking good.”- Daryl moaned, with hands over his chest.

“Gosh, you’re so gorgeous, Daryl… So gorgeous…”- Rick gasped, lifting himself a bit so he could lean down for a kiss.

“Hmm…”- Daryl moaned inside Rick’s mouth; he felt his body on fire.

It was a matter of time until Rick started to lube his fingers and he was very generous with the amounts of the product, after all, he wanted this to be perfect and he didn’t want to hurt his lover, not after knowing how much he’d suffered in the past.

No, this had to be perfect and Rick would make his best to take care of Daryl, just the way the archer deserved.  

Daryl just watched, biting his lips in anticipation as Rick lubed his own fingers up and once he’s completely done, he doesn’t waste time to  push one finger in. For someone who was used to it, one finger wasn’t much, but for Daryl, who never dared to touch himself  _there_ , it felt kind of strange.

“Hurts?”- Rick asked, never stopping to caress the rednecks’ hand with his free hand.

“Hm… Feels weird, but m’ okay.”- Daryl hissed before nodding.

“It will feel better after a while. Relax.”- He smiled, pressing a gentle kiss against his lover’s forehead.

Each new digit was a challenge for Daryl and he couldn’t lie, because he definitely felt his ring burning, sometimes not on a good way and sometimes on a very delightful manner. It took them about 10 minutes of preparation and a lot of sweet talk until Daryl finally felt ready enough. 

Rick just took his time, popping the bottle of lube once more so he could rub some on his own erection that was now painfully hard. It’s been a while for him too, so he couldn’t wait to be inside of _his_ man. He stroked himself vigorously for a while, never stopping to caress his lover’s chest.

“Daryl, this is serious. If it hurts, please let me know. Don’t go all the way just because you wanna please me, all right?” – Rick warned, already adjusting himself.

“All right.”- Daryl promised, gently parting his own legs. At this point he was beyond sensitive everywhere.

Very gently, Rick held Daryl’s hips with his free hand before guiding his cock inside the other man. The hiss coming from the redneck’s mouth indicated that Rick was actually inside, but with time, if felt a little better.

“Hmm… Is everything all right, darlin’?” – Rick made sure to ask.

“Yah… Jus’… Keep goin’, man…”- Daryl assured unable to say more.

Rick couldn’t believe how good it felt, to finally be inside his lover. He took his time, waiting until Daryl was comfortable enough with his length and once he was deep enough, he felt Daryl eagerly swallowing him deeper.

“Oh fuck…”- Rick gasped, starting to move himself back and forth, with Daryl’s legs safely rested against his shoulders.

“Fuck… Fuck… Oh man…”- Daryl moaned a little louder than before.

“Fuck Daryl… You feel so good…” – Rick moaned, thrusting a bit harder.

The only sound that could be heard inside that cold cave was the one of raggedy breaths and skin hitting against skin. Daryl couldn’t help but embrace Rick’s body with his arms, moaning softly, trying to keep his voice as low as possible; if anything, he didn’t want to bring unwanted attention.

Rick felt nothing but pure bliss. His thrusts became harder and harder with time and he could feel small droplets of sweat already forming on his skin. He wanted this so bad that he didn’t even know if he could last longer, but he didn’t mind, all he minded was giving Daryl some pleasure.

“… Godddam…” - Daryl moaned, still keeping his eyes shut, everything felt so good he felt like he could pass out.

At this point, Rick was gasping out loud, unable to hold back anymore, thrusting in and out a little harder than before, knowing that he was almost there.

“Fuck… I’m close, I’m so close…”- Rick didn’t know if he could pull out at the right time, but when he tried to move himself out, Daryl just swallowed him even more.

“Nuh uh… Stay…” – Daryl never thought he would live enough to hear himself saying such a thing.

That was definitely the last straw for Rick; In a matter of seconds, he was coming non stop inside his lover, unable to hold a loud grunt. Daryl came at the same time, moaning just as loud and holding Rick even tightly against his arms.

It took a few seconds until Rick finally collapsed over Daryl’s body. They both were exhausted for different reasons: Rick because it’s been a while for him now and Daryl because it was his very first time, and it couldn’t have been more perfect.

Rick wouldn’t stop peppering kisses upon his lover’s face, muttering ‘I love yous’, as Daryl just battled for air. It felt strange to feel the flush of come slipping out of him, but it felt quite good after a while.

“Love you so much, Daryl, so much… I’m yours.” – Rick breathed, with a beautiful smile upon his face.

“m’ all yours, officer friendly… Hmm.”- Daryl played before hissing as Rick got out of him.

“I don’t care about Merle.  You’re mine just like I’m yours. You gotta know that I’ll always have your back.” – Rick promised, pressing gentle kisses against his lover’s hand.

“Know ya got mah back. Got yers too…”- Daryl smiled softly, just wanting to remain there, lying down with his man until the end of their lives.

Daryl didn’t want to think about Merle or his father, not even about the walkers. For a very small fraction of time, he just allowed himself to feel happy about something; something that no one could ever take away from him and he would be damned if someone tried, because hell would break lose. 

**To be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!! Let's see what happens next ;)


	5. Notification

Hi , guys, just passing to tell you that this story is being discontinued. I've been struggling with this one and the lack of feedback is really not helping me, so for now, this fic is over. And no, I do not give permission to any other fic author to take this story and continue it.  

 Thanks for everything and happy holidays :)


	6. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kissing is an art, one most master  
> Kissing slowly is better than faster  
> Kiss me slowly  
> Kiss me tenderly  
> Kiss me sweetly"- Sylvia Chidi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a panic attack and homophobia.

The first light of the morning rose when Daryl woke up. Usually he wasn’t the type of person who would wake up late, but as soon as he remembered of the last night, he needed a moment to register everything that have happened between him and his leader.

When he felt Rick gently moving by his side, he lost his breath for a while. He didn’t want to feel panicked, but suddenly what they did felt a little too overwhelming, especially because Merle was back and somehow his brain was telling him that maybe Merle would find out and ruin everything, even though Rick had assured that no one would ever know.

 Daryl didn't believe in miracles, but just like magic, Rick instantly woke up, feeling Daryl’s raggedy breath against his chest. The sheriff just smiled, softly caressing his lover’s arms.

“Daryl? Is everything all right?” – Rick asked, voice still quite sleepy.

“M’ fine…”- Daryl bit his lips, trying to calm himself down.

“Are you sure, Darlin’? Shh, I’m here.”- He remembered his old days at the police station and countless times he had to deal with people in the same situation, so he knew exactly how to handle it.

“Jus’… Too much.”- Daryl was afraid to keep going, but he was so glad after Rick simply nodded, understanding exactly what he meant.

“I won’t let anything bad happen’ to you. I Promise.”- The officer whispered, pressing two kisses upon his lover’s hands.

Rick had this aura around him that Daryl could not explain, but gradually he began to feel a little better, especially after Rick served him a bottle of water and took a towel no clean the hunter’s sweat brow.

"Thank ya, Rick." - Daryl thanked quietly, happy to be next to his leader.

"That's nothing. Come on Darlin’, we need to clean up the mess we've made yesterday." - Rick said, picking up a flannel from his pocket to wipe Daryl's thighs, where there was a bit of evidence from last night.

Daryl had never been touched in such a loving way before, so it was something completely different from anything he had ever seen. Rick was extremely careful, gently caressing his lover's soft skin, taking care to clean every single pore with the moistened cloth.

The hunter was flustered, but it didn’t keep him from pressing a gentle kiss upon Rick’s hair. He couldn’t believe how good his leader’s hair smelt that morning, especially because they were both dirty, but Rick, he had this scent, quite musky and yet sweet that made Daryl feel like a mushy little thing.

“Ya is too kind to me, Rick…Don’ deserve ya.”- Daryl blushed, because that’s exactly how he felt.

“Hey, none of that! You are exactly what I want, Daryl. Put this in your pretty head, I’m yours and you’re mine. Got that?” – Rick said in a strong tone.

“Gotcha.”- Finally a small smile was drawn upon Daryl’s lips.

After they were both clean and properly dressed, they took time to change a couple soft kisses. Rick turned his gaze downward, throwing Daryl a gentle smile, before sinking once more to take his lover’s lips against his.

This was everything to both of them; they were together, now more than ever and even though they knew this should remain a secret, they were both glad they still had each other no matter what and nothing would change that.

They were giving just a few more pecks when they heard some wheels near the cave. It was time to go, but at least they had a new hiding spot for whenever they felt like having some alone time. Maggie and Glenn had huge grins upon their faces, giggling together like a couple of teenagers.

“So…? Y’all fine?”- Maggie asked excitedly; her blue eyes gleaming with happiness.

“Yeah, really fine. Thank you for giving us a chance, Maggie.” – Rick smiled, hugging the girl against his chest.

“Hey asshole, let’s not forget who had the idea, am I right?”- Glenn blinked, receiving a playful slap from Rick upon his shoulder.

“Thank you as well, Glenn. Thank you both.”- Rick blinked back, joining them in the RV with Daryl.

The trip back to the prison was surprisingly loud, even though the four of them remained focused on the walkers who tried to get close to their car.

During the whole way, Rick never let go of Daryl’s hand and he was glad when the hunter didn’t let go as well, but as soon as they got to the gates and saw Merle doing the guard, they immediately pulled apart, even though it was impossible for Merle to see them holding hands given his position.

“Y’all back already? Thought ya pansy asses went flying. ‘Cept for ya, ‘course m’ lady.” – Merle said, throwing a kiss for Maggie who simply showed him the finger.

The way to the prison cells was almost like a torture, especially because neither Rick nor Daryl could stay excessively close. It wasn’t like they didn’t use to walk side by side before, but now, something clearly was different, but people would only notice if people looked very closely.

Merle instantly threw his arms around his little brother’s shoulders, not to help him with the game, but only to mock him instead.

“Ya back, Darleena! Betcha caught some nail polish for ya hoof!” – Merle laughed loud over his own joke.

“Leav’ me lone, Merle.”- Daryl ruffed, trying to walk faster just so his brother could take his arms off him.

Carl was the first one to jump Rick, hugging him as tight as ever, after all, he thought he had lost his dad. Every single run to the city was like a nightmare for the kid.

“Hey! Looks like someone missed me.”- Rick smiled, pressing a kiss upon his son’s forehead.

“Don’t leave again, Dad.”- Carl almost ordered. It was incredibly how grown he sounded.

“I’ll stay as long as I need, son. Where’s my princess?”- Rick inquired, looking for Judith.

The baby almost jumped from Michonne’s arms trying to reach her daddy. The samurai giggled softly, handing the little asskicker for her dad.

“Welcome back, Rick.”- Michonne smiled, greeting her leader and blushing after he pressed a kiss upon her cheeks.

“Thank you for taking care of her for me, Chone.”- Rick was about to say something when..

“Hem Hem…”- Beth hummed, because she also took care of Judith during these two days.

“Of course, you too Beth. I’m gonna need your help again because I need to put everything we’ve got in the run on the refrigerators.”

“Sure Rick, gimme her.”- Beth smiled, taking the baby in her arms. Now she was more than used to babysit the little girl.

Daryl followed the path to the kitchen right after Rick. He made sure to wait for a few minutes before joining his leader because he didn’t want to stir up some assumptions from the group. Once they were completely alone, they made sure to close the kitchen door and leave the goods on the table.

“Will you believe me if I say that I already miss being inside you? Do I sound like an asshole?”- Rick was genuinely curious.

“Psst…Ya don’ sound like an asshole, man. Wantcha feel ya too, but not here…”- Daryl started to bite the tip of his fingers.

“Yeah, we can’t… But maybe there's a way. We both have scarfs. Why don’t we use them to talk without speaking? No one will understand either way, ‘cause it’s going to be our thang.”

“Our thang...”- Daryl repeated the words that sounded like a forbidden thing for him to say, but he had to admit that it was a very good idea.

“Yeah… Just between the two of us… Wanna make out? Blue scarf. Wanna touch me? Yellow scarf. Wanna share a secret? Grey scarf. Wanna…”- Rick lowered his voice. “Get down and dirty, white scarf. How ‘bout that?”

“M’ game if ya are.”- Daryl said proudly. They still needed to work on the colors, but it was a good start.

“Okay. One last kiss, then we start to store our thangs.”- Rick said, smiling after a nod from Daryl.

They gave just a few pecks and finally broke part. Rick felt like a teenager again because it’s been ages since the last time he’d been kissed and for Daryl, this was the first person he ever kissed in his life, so it was hard letting go, but they had to.

\-----

The next days ran just as they used to, way before they started their fling. No one had the single idea they were together, especially because they were acting just the same.

Rick would focus 80% of his time in his garden, while Daryl would go for more runs in order to kill the walkers near the prison, but now he wasn’t all alone because Merle would always go with him and even though Daryl still haven’t forgiven his brother’s mistakes, it felt nice to have his own kin back.

It was a sunny day, maybe a Friday, they guessed, when Daryl and Glenn were digging pits. The hunter was wearing a purple scarf in his face to cover his mouth. Even though he was fully concentrated on his task, he couldn't wait for Rick to see him.

He could not help but smile proudly as soon as Rick approached them, dropping the apple he had in his mouth on the dirt. The leader knew well what that scarf meant, it meant blowjob.

“Hey Rick!”- Glenn greeted, hoping his leader would take his shift this time because the sun was killing him.

“I will take your shift now, Glenn. You can go.” – Rick assured, already giving up of his apple that was still lying on the floor.

“Thanks God!”- The boy sighed in relieve because that meant he could take his time to spend with Maggie.

Rick picked up the hoe, wore a scarf on his face and began to help his partner to dig. At the end of the day, they were both exhausted, but there was nothing better than working next to someone they loved. They took a very good bath, had dinner with their prison family and announced that they would be on guard that night.

As both left together, no one suspected anything, especially Merle who was lying in his cell, very drunk and asleep to care.

To avoid raising suspicions, each one went to the tower at a different time, but only Rick took a sheet and two pillows up.

When Daryl finally came up, Rick could feel his heart pounding fast. He could not wait for their night together. They would have to be fast though, to avoid the risk of being caught.

Once the hunter rose, he blushed as he saw that Rick was already lying on the old mattress, completely naked under the sheets.

Daryl wasted no time to take his own vest off, just before lying in the mattress next to Rick, taking his lover’s lips against his right away. He took the time to caress his leader’s stiffening cock, going up and down slowly with his hands as if he was born to do it. If someone told Rick that Daryl would dominate the technique of pleasuring him in less than a week, he would think they were lying, but his hunter always surprised him.

“Come on Darlin.”- Rick whispered in a needy voice. They had to be as quiet as possible.

It took a while of practicing with fruits until Daryl learned how to not use his teeth, but it wasn’t like Rick minded at all. Just being with Daryl was enough for him. The leader felt in heaven as soon as Daryl had his mouth wrapped all around him.

He was still quite tentative, always learning and quite clumsy, but all Rick could feel was an intense love and pride for the man between his legs.

This time Daryl tried to take Rick to the hilt, but he almost choked himself, blushing embarrassed because he could not do it.

“Cof cof…M’ sorry.” – Daryl coughed, trying to take a breath.

Rick just smiled once more. “Don’t you worry. No need to try and do everything at once.”

Daryl just nodded and started his ministrations all over again. This time he caught a good rhythm, palming at his own pants while doing so. It didn’t take long for Rick to come undone in his lover’s throat. The hunter swallowed everything and cleaned the sides of his mouth before dressing his vest, while Rick dressed up too.

Once their hearts stopped beating so fast, Daryl laid down with Rick, resting his head upon his leader’s chest. They changed a few more pecks and some caresses as well.

“Love you…”- Rick confessed in a very soft whisper.

“Ya too...” – Daryl replied with a soft blush upon his cheeks.

They changed a couple more kisses and everything felt perfect. They were so distracted with their kisses that they didn’t even hear the steps reaching them.

“’FUCK YA DOING YA PANSY ASS?”- Merle shouted from the tower’s door.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! What is going to happen now? I'm back because I decided to give this story another chance...


	7. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl was sure that the Universe saw him as their personal punching bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for : Homophobia, Panic attack

Daryl simply froze, quickly retreating to his initial spot, far from his leader. His worst nightmare had just happened; the only thing he wanted to avoid the most.

“Merle...”- Daryl tried to start but his brother rudely interrupted him. Suddenly the archer was out of breath once again.

Rick was furious, absolutely livid  and even though he wanted to cut Merle’s throat out for making Daryl scared, he knew he had to be cautious. He wouldn’t leave Daryl alone when the younger man needed him the most.

“Shh… Calm down, Darlin’, take a deep breathe. Slow 3 count if you can.” – Rick soothed his lover, completely ignoring Merle’s protests.

“Stahp touchin’ mah brother ya good for nothin’ fruitcake!” – Merle shouted.

That was enough for Rick start seeing red and become even more furious than before. He just checked to see if Daryl was doing the breath exercises before getting up from the floor, running to put his machete right against Merle’s throat.

 “I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL KILL YOU!”- Rick yelled in a way that Daryl haven’t seen a long time.

“Ya aint man ‘nough ta kill me, officer friendly!”- Merle joked, but his smile was gone as soon as he felt the weapon squeezing against his throat.

“I don’t give a shit if you’re Daryl’s brother; I’m going to fucking slit your throat and feed you to walkers.” – Rick threatened between his teeth.

“Stahp! Please stahp!”- Daryl begged, but when neither men listened to his cries, he decided to take the matter in his own hands.

Seeing that neither Merle nor Rick would stop fighting each other, Daryl grabbed his crossbow and literally ran away to the stairs, quickly jumping the steps to be as far as he could from both of them. This time he wasn’t as fast as he wished unfortunatelly, because soon enough Merle was right behind him.

As soon as the hunter stepped on the floor, Merle grabbed him by the neck not afraid of hurting his own brother.

“Ya gon’ learn ta be a man, baby brother”- Merle said with rage, never letting go of his brother’s throat.

Daryl was about to beg for his life once more when Rick appeared, knocking Merle down on the floor with a right hook. It wasn’t enough to make the man unconscious, but still, he was at the floor.

More scared than ever, Daryl didn’t think two times before running for his bike, dressing his helmet and flying from the prison. He didn’t even know where he was going, but he just wanted to be gone.

In his mind, If he didn’t exist at all, nothing would have happened. Merle would never be fighting with Rick and the leader, well, he would probably be hooking up with a lady who was worthy of his love.

If there was something in this world Daryl didn’t like, it was crying. Growing up, he used to be a very sensible and soft kid, but his old man told him that he would beat the sensibility out of him and for a while, Daryl trully believed his father actually made it, but how wrong he was. 

Daryl hated crying and feeling as if he was weak, but he was all alone now, so he gave himself permission to feel. He cried like a kid inside his helmet and rode for hours straight until he got exactly where he wanted to be.

Careful to not hurt himself with the spears, he had found a way to take his bike inside the cave with him and there he sat on the floor, finally taking his helmet off and crying his heart out. He didn’t want any of this, never wanted.

“Ain’t fair… That ain’t fair…”- He whined just like the little boy he used to be, hugging his knees tightly.

For him, he was naïve to think that someone like him could be happy. Just now that he finally thought he would be free, the universe had its way of destroying everything as if it was its personal revenge against the hunter.

All he wanted was to find someone who could provide him companionship, love and respect above all. He didn’t even care about boning anyone, he just wanted to be wanted and to survive by the side of his loved one.

He found exactly who’ve longed for in Rick; the leader was his everything, his safe haven and now it was all gone. He couldn’t help but asking himself why he accepted his brother’s abuse? Why didn’t he let Merle go? Daryl blamed himself for not being able to let go. 

At that point he just wanted to stay there forever and never leave the cave. He lit a cigarette and smoked it quickly as if his life depended on it, trying as hard as he could to stop the stubborn tears from falling.

\----

At the prison, the whole group heard all the noise and ran outside to put the both man apart. Tyrese was the one who had to hold Rick while Michonne held Merle with a strength that made the redneck scared. He knew she could end his life with a simple cut.

“What the hell is going on? – Glenn asked, as he held both his arms up to keep both man separated.

“He made Daryl fucking leave and I’m going to kill him.”- Rick said in a surprisingly calm voice.

“Ta hell y’all!”- Merle spat on the floor.

“You’ll leave this prison and never come back. If I see you around, if I even smell your dirty scent around here, I’ll kill you. This is a promise.”- The leader have spoken.

Merle spat once more on the floor, before entering the prison block again. He grabbed everything he had to in his hands and left the quarter, giving the finger to everyone before running out the gates with a sniper in his hands.

Rick knew pretty well that it wasn’t going to be the last time he would see the man, but if the redneck returned, he wouldn’t hold himself back this time.

“Geez, Rick, what the hell was that, man?”- Glenn asked worried.

“Talk to you and Maggie later, I’m gonna go find Daryl. Make sure to take care of the fences.” – Rick ordered to the younger man.

He ran as fast as he could to the RV, losing the key spot at least three times before actually fitting it in and starting the car. He only had one thing in mind and this thing was to find Daryl and bring him back safely to the prison.

Rick knew that Daryl always had his ways into the woods, but he was almost sure that he knew exactly where to find his lover. The leader’s heart was beating so fast he thought that it would leave his cage of bones at any moment.

He prayed to find Daryl safe in their hidden spot, but it took hours until he made it to the cave. Clearly some of the spears where moved to fit something bigger than a person, and then were rearranged.

He parked the car in a spot next to the cave and made his way in, very slowly to avoid scaring Daryl out.

“Darlin’? It’s Rick.”- The leader announced himself, breathing in relieve as soon as he saw his lover lying on the floor.

 “R-Rick?”- Daryl sniffed, not actually leaving the floor, but sitting still.

“I’m here, love.”- Rick approached Daryl, kneeling right in front of him. “I’m so sorry about what happened earlier. Your brother, he gets so much under my skin.”

“Mah fault, all mah fault, Rick.”- Daryl breathed, never looking to his leader’s eyes.

“Of course not Daryl. The only one to blame here is your abusive brother. Darlin’, you can’t let him do whatever he wants to you.” – Rick tried to touch Daryl, but he was brushed off right away.

“Don’ touch me...”- Daryl stated, trying to sound secure, but he failed.

Rick was so confused that he had to sit down for a while, baffled by his man’s reaction. Maybe he was way out of hand when he threatened Merle, but God, he was just trying to protect Daryl.

“I’m… I’m confused . If I stepped the line trying to protect you, I’m sorry Daryl, I truly am, but I couldn’t” – Rick swallowed. “I couldn’t let him hurt you again.”

“Ain’t yer business, Rick. M’ sorry fer all of this.” – Daryl breathed in such a soft voice that Rick could barely hear him.

“No… This is not right, Daryl. This is not on you, I swear to God. Not on you.”- Rick stated.

The leader tried to touch his lover once more, but before actually getting to it, he retreated his hands because he knew better than forcing Daryl to do what he didn't want to.

“Knew I is trouble for everyon’, specially ya. Knew m’good for nothin’… Never had somethin’ good befor’ y’all but now m’ losing ya ‘gain… That ain’t fair.”- Daryl started to cry again.

Rick was so heartbroken that he didn’t even know what to do or to say in order to soothe his lover. For a while he let himself just reflect on everything that happened, when something got into his mind.

“Darlin’… Remember when we made love for the first time right here?”- Rick asked dreamily.

“Yeh…”- Daryl agreed, not actually getting what his leader wanted from him.

“Before all of this, I thought that I would never love again. I thought that I would never touch a skin again. I was out of my mind for a while after Lori, remember?” – Rick asked softly.

“Yeh… Ya wer’ pretty down, didn’ look like yerself.”- Daryl admitted.

“That’s right. But you’ve shown me that I could be happy again. You were the one who taught me how to love again and It breaks my heart seeing you talk so poorly about yourself. I love you, more than life itself, and I want you to be fine.” – Rick said.

“Rick… I…”- Daryl tried, but the words died inside his throat.

“Shh… It’s all right Darlin’. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. Maybe we should take a little break, but please don’t brush me off again. Please.- Rick begged in a broken tone.

“But Rick… We just… That ain’t fair…” – Daryl couldn’t believe they were back to step one.

Rick didn’t reply immediately, but took an aqua scarf out of his pocket, using it to gently wipe Daryl’s sweat brow.

That scarf meant “I’m yours” and it made Daryl melt for a while, but it didn’t stop the pain in his heart. He didn’t want to cease the thing he had with his leader, but maybe they could use some time to figure everything out.

“m’ yours too…”- Daryl replied, closing his eyes.

“When you’re ready to come back to me… Let me know, all right?”- Rick asked, planting a soft kiss upon Daryl’s hand.

“Promise ya.” – Daryl breathed, feeling a little better. It would be tough to be away from his leader for a while, but maybe it would be the best thing for now.

\----

**Three Weeks Later**

It’s been weeks since the last time Rick and Daryl had some time alone. They didn’t kiss, didn’t touch each other in any loving way, but they were still them, just like old friends. Every now and then, they would communicate with their scarves, but that was enough for both of them.

Carl was the first to notice the change of behavior between his father and his right hand man. He was a very clever kid, so he noticed right away the looks his father used to throw at Daryl a few weeks ago. He could see that his father was happy but now, Rick was more distant than ever.

Sometimes the leader would spend the whole day working in garden, not talking to anyone, but there were times he liked to be surrounded by everyone from their prison family.

“Dad, are you all right?”- Carl casually asked as he helped his old man in the garden.

“Of course I am, son.”- Rick smiled softly, but clearly, there was something wrong.

“You know… I think you should talk to him. Like, really talk, Dad.”- Carl almost ordered.

“Psst… What are you talking about? Who is this he you’re talking?”- Rick tried to pretend he didn’t know what his son was on about.

“You know I’m talking about Daryl. You both are acting weird and I don’t like that…”- Carl pouted.

“Haha…”- Rick laughed a bit. “Sure son, let me handle Daryl by myself. For now you can just help your old man with these seeds.”

They’ve spent hours planting new seeds and taking care of the garden, but the sun was still quite high when they were done. Carl made his dad promise that he would never wake him up around five in the morning again and Rick joked that he would think about it.

It was nice seeing his father laughing again, even if just a little. With some thoughts in his mind, Carl smiled as soon as he saw Daryl coming back from a run, deciding to leave them both alone.

“Hey.”- Rick greeted politely.

“Hey Rick.”- Daryl nodded, giving a few pats on his leader’s shoulders.

“You all right?”- Rick asked, noticing how red the hunter’s cheeks looked.

“M’ fine. Jus’ too hot out there.” – Daryl assured, even though he was sweating nonstop.

“Are you sure Da… Daryl?? Daryl!!”- Rick was desperate when he saw his partner fainting and falling on the floor.

Something was very wrong, especially because Daryl was burning hot; maybe he had a fever, which was odd because Rick have never seen the hunter sick before.  He didn’t waste time, taking Daryl in his arms, running to find Hershel and Maggie.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell? What is going to happen now? Let's hope Merle stays away now... Or will he...


	8. Take Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's been sick and everyone is afraid of losing their best man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: sickness  
> tw: p*ke

Daryl'd already had a few coughing fits as Rick carried him in his arms, heading towards the prison cells. As soon as their prison family saw the scene, they were quick to follow the couple around.

“What happened to my pookie?”- Carol asked, concern clear in her voice as she rocked Judith in her arms.

"I don’t know Carol, but I want to find out. He's burning hot..." Rick replied with a worried look on his face.

The hunter had never been sick before and if he had been, no one ever came to realize, because he was very good at hiding whenever he felt pain. Glenn was the first person to run and call for Hershel who was next to a cell they used as an outpatient.

No one needed to say a word about Daryl, for the doctor was already raising his sleeves and calling his daughters to help him out. He had to tell the prison crew to stay out because if anything, he didn’t want a distressed or overwhelmed Daryl in his hands.

"Beth, go get a bucket of cold water and a clean cloth. Maggie, help me to put Daryl in this bed." – The elder ordered.

Both girls responded a quick, "yes sir," before setting out on their way. In the meantime, Rick was desperate with his lover in his arms. He really wanted to be able to touch Daryl, but he simply couldn’t do it with so many people staring.

“Daryl? Is everything all right?”- The leader whispered, still shocked with his lover’s body heat.

“W-Wha’ happen’d, Rick?”- Daryl asked in such a soft tone that his lover could barely hear him.

“Shh… Calm down. We don’t know yet, but stay calm, darl..Daryl.”- Rick corrected himself, because he wouldn’t out them without the hunter’s permission.

“m’ tired…”- Daryl muttered, being placed in the bed by Rick and Maggie.

“Shh… Relax Daryl. Hershel and Maggie are going to help you out. We’re all here for here.”- Rick soothed, grabbing his good old scarf to clean Daryl’s sweat.

“Rick…”- The hunter’s voice was so weak and that broke Rick’s heart. He got the message right away.

“It’s all fine. You’re going to be fine.” Rick breathed, unable to stop shaking. He didn’t want to show nervousness but it was his love and he felt useless.

It was not long before Daryl fainted again, scaring everyone inside the prison. Rick held his breath for a while, feeling his heart pounding fast because this couldn’t be happening, not to **his** man.

"Daryl? Daryl?" - He shrugged, at this point not caring much about all the glances in his direction.

"Stay calm Rick, we're going to help him." Hershel assured in a soothing tone.

Everything the leader could do was nod and move away from the bed. The procedure went on for hours and hours straight, but thankfully, Daryl's fever gradually subsided while Beth dipped a cloth of fresh water to massage Dary's temples.

With a time, Daryl was wide-awake again, confused by the number of people surrounding his bed; Hershel thought he had found the root of the problem and it wasn’t as bad as everyone thought.

"Wha happen'd ta me?" - Daryl asked, his voice still small.

"We believe you've caught the flu, so we need to put you in quarantine until we find out what it is. You can’t sleep upstairs, better rest here in this cell." – Hershel wasn’t asking, it was a demand.

“M’ good to go, old man.”- Daryl tried to retort, but still, he couldn’t move himself much without feeling his stomach upset.

“No, I don’t think so, Daryl. You’re staying here, but someone will take care of you. We need cloth to wear as a mask. Can’t risk everyone’s safety, can we?.”- Hershel finished.

For a moment, everyone around the cell fell silent, staring at each other as if the hunter had just a few days left. There was something very grin about all of this.

"I will stay." Rick announced loudly, frowning.

"Are you sure, Rick?" Michonne asked, worry clear in her voice.

"I do," Rick replied again, very sure of himself.

"Take good care of him, Dad." Carl took off his hat for a minute, in respect to his father. He knew Rick would be the best option.

"So we’re all done. Come morning, we're going to come back to measure his pressure and temperature," Hershel said, setting the privacy blanket on the bars.

Gradually they all left the room, one by one until only Rick, Daryl and Carl were all alone in the cell. For a moment, an awkward silence was placed, but Daryl’s breath in relief could still be heard.

"Dad, do you want me to take your pillow?" Carl asked quite worried. 

"Yes, please, and about that thang you know ..." Rick was scared to come out, especially because he wasn’t sure how Daryl felt about it.

"Don’t worry, Dad. I know how to keep a secret." The kid replied with a small smile.

After a few minutes, Carl came back with a pillow and a bag that contained all of Rick's things. He kissed his father good night, promised to put Judith to bed, and quickly left the cell to give them privacy.

Since they were isolated from the rest of the prison, they could barely hear footsteps, but the leader knew that everyone was probably dining at the makeshift table outside the cells, so they still got a little time alone.

Once more, Rick could not stop shaking and as soon as he got his arms around Daryl’s neck, he let a soft “god” slip from his lips, breaking down even though he refused to cry.

“Please don’t leave me… Please…”- Those words sounded alien coming out from Rick’s mouth but he just couldn’t help it.

“Don’ worry officer friendly… Gonna be k real soon… Ya gonna see.”- Daryl tried to soothe his lover.

Those words were enough to make Rick melt; he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He breathed slowly, embracing Daryl tightly in his arms whispering him sweet nothings and promises of never leaving him again.

In a matter of seconds, their lips were dancing at a slow pace. At the time Rick didn’t even care if he was about to catch his lover's flu, he just wanted to feel Daryl one more time. It doesn’t take much for them to start caressing each other over their clothes. They knew deep inside that doing what they were about to do was dangerous, but if that was the last time they were together in life, they didn't  want to miss the chance.

They both were very aware that some of the prison survivors who had caught the flu before didn’t survive much longer than two months, especially because of their low immunity, but Rick tried to get all these thoughts out of his mind as he unzipped his pants. The hunter flushed, as he lowered his own pants as well, exposing his soft buttocks to his lover.

Even though he was weak at that point, Daryl still managed to prop his knees on the mattress, getting all fours to Rick while the leader already prepared his fingers and cock with a good amount of lube.

When he was ready enough, he took one of his handkerchiefs to gag his lover and avoid any future groans. He stroked Daryl's shoulders slowly, in an loving way in a form of asking if everything was all right, and after a gentle nod of from the hunter’s he knew that everything was fine.

“We have to be quiet…”- Rick whispered, fingering his lover as gently as he could.

Just the thought of taking Daryl doggy style sent shivers to Rick’s spine. He was more than ready and he knew Daryl was too. He slowly pushed it in, very carefully because it’s been weeks since they had their first time together and he knew it wasn’t easy to take him all in once.

Daryl squeezed his eyes tightly, embracing Rick’s hands in his own, trying his best to not moan under the improvised gag. His ring was burning like hell, but he knew that eventually the uncomfortable feeling would stop.  

“God…”- Rick whispered because it was just like coming back home and he knew they didn’t have much time, so he had to be quick.

It doesn’t take long until Rick started slamming himself back and forth, careful to not make so much noise while Daryl remained as quiet as possible. He was so deep inside that he could barely breathe.The hunter felt his hard nipples touching the mattress as Rick thrusted himself in as deep as he could, touching right there at the right spot.

Just a few more minutes of thrusting were enough to make Daryl leak like a faucet and Rick spill his load inside; their breaths were impossibly raggedy and all they could see was a blank space. Daryl was the first to give in, his sore knees falling as he tried to catch his breath. He tried his best to keep himself high, but he was so weak that he could barely move. 

Rick was in absolute trance, milking himself dry inside his lover, before finally pulling out and falling over Daryl’s body. They both needed it; Rick needed to feel his lover again, touch his skin and lose himself in their bliss. 

“Mmm…”- Daryl sighed inside his gag. He waited just a few more minutes before taking it out of his mouth.

“Damnit love…”- Rick sighed but soon the sighs in relief have became a soft cry. It was the first time in months he allowed himself to cry. “Don’t leave me…”

“Shh.. I ain’t leavin’ yer ass, Rick. Promise.”- Daryl assured, quickly dressing his pants again.

It was a good thing that they were not all naked because a few minutes later, Carl was calling them outside their secutiry blanket, announcing that he’s brought dinner.

\----

**One week later**

Seven days later, Daryl remained sick and everyone in the prison had lost their hopes already. There was no way the hunter would recover from something like this. It was still five in the morning when Carol held Daryl’s head while he puked his guts out in a bucket.  It’s been like this since the last week and until now, there wasn’t a day he didn’t feel sick and weak, and he hated it with all his heart. If there was something he really disliked, was being a burden for everyone. 

“Oh Pookie… You remind me so much of myself.”- Carol chuckled.” I know this has nothing to do with you, but I was just like this when I was expecting Sophia. Sucking lemon always helped me out. Maybe some will help your upset stomach too. How about that?”

“Ain’t no woman, lady.”- Daryl replied, feeling dizzy again.

“Of course you’re not, but maybe some lemon will help. Stay right here Pookie, I’ll be back soon.”- Carol blinked, cleaning Daryl’s mouth before leaving the cell.

A few minutes later, the Carol had half of a lemon in her hands and a can of water. Even under protests, she made Daryl sit in his bed and then she squeezed some of the lemon inside his throat. It burned like hell, but at least the water helped him to swallow the juice easily. 

Daryl was skeptical because he’d been in the woods since the day he was born and he never heard of this trick before. The joke was on him, however, because in a matter of seconds, his stomach cramps simply stopped, just like his dizziness.

“Ya a witch or wha', woman?”- Daryl was more than confused.

“A simple thank you would be enough, Pookie, but yeah, I know some things.”- Carol smiled, cleaning the sides of Daryl’s mouth once more.

“Thank ya.”- Daryl said as if it was the hardest thing in the world.

“That’s quite funny Pookie… If you were a lady I would say that you’re about 4 weeks, because you’ve gained quite a tummy, but…”- Carol pondered.

“Ain’t no lady!” - Daryl replied annoyed. He didn’t want anyone else treating him like his brother used to do.

“Hey, calm down, Pookie, it’s all good fun.”- Carol apologized because she didn’t want to offend anyone.  

Daryl couldn’t stand seeing Carol apologizing because that was all she did when she was around her husband and the look in her face looked just like whenever her husband made something wrong and put the blame on her or Sophia. That broke the hunter's heart. 

“Hey… M’ sorry Carol, m’ just nervous. Ya didn’ offend me, k?”- Daryl assured, gently caressing the lady’s hand.

“It’s all right. We all just want to see you good again.”- Carol smiled again and it seemed like the whole sun illuminated the room.

Daryl had spent the whole day thinking about his conversation with Carol. Even though he was a man, he was glad he was just that. He could not imagine how hard it was for the ladies and he really didn’t want to be through all of that anyways.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Daryl, he doesn't even know....


	9. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is not getting better so Carol decides to take the matter in her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psa: pretentious and nationalist opinions from americans are not required or needed

Carol wasn’t a skeptical person at all, but sometimes she would only expect the worse. It’s been a few months since she’s lost her daughter and no matter what everyone said, she knew the pain would never go away.

When Daryl disappeared while trying to look out for Sophia, inside her heart she knew she wasn’t going to have her baby back.

She tried to have a little faith as all mothers would do and she didn’t regret believing that somehow she would meet her daughter again, one way or another.

She was good at believing in good things, even though the world had taken almost everything pure and kind from her life. So she wouldn’t let this one thing go again, she would never.

As soon as the sun rose, Carol was ready, with a huge backpack in her hands and a little book. Glenn and Maggie were right by her side, waiting for next instructions.

She didn’t say much about what she was going to do in the city for the young couple, but they didn’t even feel like asking.

At this point, Carol didn’t even mind if everyone from the prison thought that she had lost it again, it didn’t matter because taking care of her new family was the only thing that mattered. She had a small list in her hands and was ready to go.

“You said we need to find a new drugstore, right?” – Glenn asked as he entered the RV.

“Drugstore first, then the Market. We need some food and a few medicine for Daryl as well. His flu is still hitting hard, so we need at least some pain killers.” – Carol tried to sound as casual as ever.

Maggie and Glenn nodded to the lady, but they still found it odd when they were on the run and Carol asked them to stay in the car while she grabbed everything she needed. They didn’t get all the secrecy, but made sure to have her back either way.

As soon as they got to the Drugstore, the three of them left the car in order to kill any walker around. There were only four in the store, so it didn’t take long for them to eliminate each one of them and as soon as the area was cleared, the couple left the store and entered the RV again.

The first shelf Carol looked for was the one of vitamins. If she was correct, Daryl needed a lot of them, especially 400 micrograms of folic acid every single day.

He also would need some pepto bismol for the morning sickness and the nausea. She almost jumped of joy when she found a hot water bag, still in its package, it would be great for Daryl's back pain.

She was about to get out of the store when something at the top of a shelf got her attention. Carol pondered for a while if she should really take it as well, but at the end she decided to keep it: It was a cute yellow baby bottle.

Carol took her time to grab everything she saw in the shelf, including some baby gear, a nursing pillow and finally decided that she was ready to go.

“What took you so long?” – Glenn asked, kind of confused.

“Shush, to the market now, can we?”- Carol smiled, especially because everything she’s got fit inside her backpack.

The trip to the market was a little safer, because this time she allowed the couple to join her, especially because they couldn’t stay there for much longer. She grabbed her second list and started to walk around the market, looking for fruits and vegetables.

Eating a balanced diet was the most important thing for Daryl right now, so she made sure to look up for fresh produce. It was quite hard, because apparently the store was “dead” for weeks now. But since she already worked in a market back in her days, she new exactly where to find some fresh products.

She walked the isles until she found the refrigeration area and she wasn’t surprised to find a lot of fruits and vegetables there. She took plenty of them, not only for the hunter but enough for everyone else in their prison.

Maybe she would even make a vegetable soup just for Daryl at night, so she made sure to put all Daryl things in a different bag.

Glenn and Maggie also packed tons of food because they would never lose the opportunity of bringing more food to their family and once everyone was ready, they went back to the RV and drove straight back to the prison.

As soon as they got inside the prison walls, Rick was waiting for them at the gates. He’d Judith in his arms and was gently rocking her up and down.

“Mornin’.”- He greeted the three of them.

“Hi Rick. Hope you don’t mind. We went to a drugstore to find some things for Daryl’s flu.” – Carol announced.

“Sure. Thank you, Carol. Let me help you.”- Rick was more than grateful.

“No, it’s all right, Rick. I got this.”- Carol said softly with a smile, before disappearing from their sight.

Glenn and Maggie were just as confused as Rick, but the three of them smiled back anyways and joined the prison. They knew that Carol was a force of nature and that no one could stop her when she had something in mind.

As soon as she got to the kitchen, she made sure to put all their bags inside the refrigerator, but of course, she left Daryl’s things separated from everything else.

Once she washed everything, she was ready to talk to Hershel, but before, she prepared a fresh orange juice and grabbed a few vitamins.

“Hi, Hershel.”- She greeted with the sweetest smile.

“Carol, good morning. Wanna join us for the morning prayer?”- Hershel asked.

“Oh, I would love it” – Carol wished she would, but she didn’t care at all. “But we need to talk.”

“Of course. Take a seat.”- Hershel offered a chair to the lady.

Carol didn’t even know how to start and she couldn’t handle anyone judging her for thinking like that, but if no one knew, they could lose the hunter for good and she shouldn’t allow this to happen.

“What I’m going to tell you might sound a little… Well, I know what I’m talking about.”- She started, clearing her throat.

“Of course Carol. Go on.”- Hershel replied, quite confused.

“I think…. I think Daryl is expecting.”- She dropped it, just like this, knowing that Hershel would probably mock her.

“What you just said?”- Hershel asked again, but he didn’t sound like he was mocking her at all.

“I know this sounds…. I know this doesn’t sound right. But all the symptoms are there. Also, he’s got quite a tummy now and I swear I know exactly what he’s been through.”

Hershel opened his mouth to speak, but soon the words died in his throat. He never, ever heard of something like that before but somehow, he understood why the lady felt that way.

Maybe she was compensating for Sophia, but not even Carol would joke about something like this.

“Well… If this is what’s happening to Daryl, then we should take proper care of him, shouldn't we?”- Hershel pondered.

“What? Aren’t you going to mock me and tell me how I’m being delusional… Just like… Just like **he** used to say…” – Carol couldn’t even say his name out loud.

“ Well, I'll be damned. If there’s something this Apocalypse has taught me is that we should never underestimate the nature. The dead are walking, for Christ’s sake, so this might as well happen.” – The old man replied”.

For the first time in months, Carol breathed in relief because finally someone believed her without questioning her ways. If they were correct, they would need to warn Daryl about this as soon as possible, even though they knew the man wouldn’t take it lightly.

“We need to tell him before he ends up hurting himself. Yesterday he wanted to get out of the bed, but I wouldn’t let him. Maybe we should ask someone he trusts to talk about this.”- Carol proposed.

“Who do you have in mind? Maggie?”- Hershel knew how much the hunter trusted his daughter.

“I was thinking about Rick. He’s our leader and Daryl respects him more than anyone else. We should talk to him.”- Carol decided.

Hershel simply nodded and left his bed, walking with his crutches towards the prison’s improvised living room.

Rick was all alone there, playing with his daughter, making the girl laugh with funny faces.

“Rick, can we join you?”- Hershel asked.

“Of course, sure.”- Rick replied, offering a seat for them.

After both were sat, they remained silent for a while because they didn’t want to sound like they were insulting their leader’s intelligence.

“What we are ‘bout to tell you might sound quite wrong, but Daryl’s health depends of our next step.”- Hershel started, smiling as he got Rick’s full attention.

“Is he going to be all right?” – Rick tries to avoid stuttering.

“We suppose he is, but we need to tell you something important.”- Hershel lowered this voice. “We think Daryl’s expecting.”

Rick squinted his eyes and started to laugh. Finally the old man had fully lost his mind, the leader thought.  Maybe they just wanted to light up his mood and it totally worked.

“Very funny. I didn’t know you had a step in comedy, Hershel. Right, Judy?”- Rick said, smiling as his daughter starting laughing to copy her dad.

“Rick, we’re serious about this.”- Carol interrupted.

“Yeah. This can’t be true. Daryl’s a man, remember?” – Rick replied a little more serious now.

What happened next caught Rick off his guard completely. Carol rose up from her chair and grabbed Rick by the collar of his shirt. She wasn’t in the mood for jokes, especially because Daryl’s life depended on it.

“Listen here, Rick. I don’t care if you’re our leader, but I never ever raised my voice to you. It’s Daryl’s life we’re talking about! This is not a game. I knew as soon as he had his first morning sickness!”- Carol said between her teeth, taking a breath ans returning to her seat.

Rick never felt his heart beating so fast, even more than the first time he and Daryl kissed. This couldn’t be true, it was impossible.

How Daryl was supposed to get pregnant? It wasn’t natural and it shocked him to see two rational adults believing that the hunter could be expecting.

“I just… It can’t be true. How something like this could happen?”- Rick was more than confused. “Hershel, you are a doctor.”

“Yes, that I truly am and I swear that everything Carol is saying is true, however I need to make a few new exams on him, to make sure we’re right.” – The elder replied, seeming tired.

“We need your help because of everyone in this prison, you’re the only one who Daryl actually listens to. He trusts you enough for that. “

“He won’t believe this. He wont.”- Rick reinforced, still unsure about everything they were talking about.

“We gotta try. It’s Pookie’s life, Rick.  It’s worth it.”- Carol finished.

Rick didn’t reply at all, but nodded in understatement. If Daryl was like this, it was probably the leader’s fault. He was the one who made love to him for the first time, he was the one who didn’t wear protection.

He swallowed again, saying that he was going to follow Hershel for the exams and the ex-doctor didn’t seem to mind, just nodding.

As soon as they got to Daryl’s cell, they could see the man was impatient. Carol was the first to join him, giving the hunter a glass of juice and a few vitamins.

“Wha r’ those for?”- Daryl asked, even though he didn’t care much.

“Just a few vitamins for your flu. You’re getting better now, after the lemon trick, don’t you?”- She asked with a smile.

“Yeah. Ya was right…”- Daryl agreed, swallowing the pills and taking a sip of the drink.

“Feeling better today, Daryl?” – Rick asked trying to sound as casual as ever.

“Yeah… Thanks man.”- The hunter replied, taking a red scarf out of his pocket to clean his own brow.

Rick smiled at the sign of “I love you”, biting his lips very discretely before sitting in one of the cell’s chairs.

Hershel cleaned his hands in the sink, dressed some surgical gloves and asked Carol’s help to wrap a white scarf on his mouth.

“Do you feel better today. Daryl?”- Hershel started, lifting Daryl’s sheet to start the procedures.

“Mm…”- Daryl nodded.

“I’m going to touch you now if you allow me.”- Hershel asked because he knew how bad Daryl would react to people touching him.

Daryl stared at his leader for a while, looking for reassurance and once Rick nodded back, the hunter nodded to the doctor.

“Hm. Ya can do whatever ya want.”- Daryl replied the doctor.

Hershel smiled under the scarf and plastered some gel in his hands. It was the same one he used back when he was a vet. Very gently, he touched Daryl’s stomach, sometimes squeezing some parts, giving a few gentle taps every now and then.

“Take a deep breath for me, Daryl.” – Hershel asked nodding to himself.

“Gon’ be good now, old man?”- Daryl asked, genuinely interested.

“Yes, definitely. If we take good care of you, you might. Daryl, what I’m going to say is really important.”- Hershel’s voice sounded grim.

Daryl gulped, looking right at Rick, for reassurance once more, but his leader looked just as nervous. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and nodded for the doctor, to go on.

“Spill.”- Daryl inquired.

“You’re with 4 weeks.” – Hershel spilled and everyone in the cell could hear Rick’s loud gasp.

“Mm… Four weeks of what? m’ I dying?” – Daryl was genuinely confused.

“No, son, definitely not. You’re expecting and as much as this sounds like a joke, you’re with 4 weeks.” – Hershel repeated.

“The hell yall talkin’ bout, old man?”- Daryl was more than angry now.

“Daryl…”- Rick began. “They are telling the truth. We don’t know how this happened, but it happened.

As soon as Rick opened his mouth to speak, Daryl fainted all over again, not even listening to what his lover just said. Rick ran towards the bed and took Daryl’s hand between his, pressing a gentle kiss upon it.

He didn’t even realize what he was doing until he heard the gasp coming from Hershel’s and Carol’s mouth.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, Daryl wasn't really ready for all of this! The big question now: Is Rick ready?


	10. Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl reacts to the news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, p*ke, family abuse, gaslighting

Rick never imagined he'd go through such a thing in his life. He could barely get up from the chair where he sat, still holding Daryl’s hands over his, caressing it tenderly as he waited the hunter to wake up.

Carol and Hershel were still there in the cell, waiting for any response from Daryl, but both still gave the leader an almost inquisitive look as if they were judging the man.

"I don't need anyone judging us now." Rick said in an unfriendly tone.

Almost half an hour had passed when Daryl finally woke up, all confused with everyone still around him. His eyes flickered as he looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

The moment he noticed a familiar weight upon his own hands, he remembered everything that had happened on the previous day and his first instinct was immediately remove his fingers from Rick's hand, losing his breath as he began to hyperventilate again.

"Thas’ not what y’all think..." Daryl said, referring to his intimacy with the leader.

“Don’t worry, Pookie. We know.”- Carol started. “And no, it wasn’t Rick who told us. We’ve known this for a while now.”

Daryl didn’t know what to do with all that information. At that point, he just wanted to get his crossbow, run away from that prison, and never come back. He tried to take a deep breath but it just kept getting harder and harder.

He was about to get out of bed when he felt Rick's calloused hands gently touching his face. Rick looked into his lover's eyes in a mixture of fear and love, as if he didn’t could find the right words to say.

"Darlin’, take a deep breath... It doesn’t matter if they know, our secret is safe, please look at me." Rick pleaded.

Daryl took his time to breathe properly again and when he felt a little more relaxed, the first thing he did was linger under that touch. He could stay like this forever, but suddenly he felt his stomach wrapping again and was forced to run to the corner and fetch the nearest bucket.

Rick ran to his lover's side, stroking his back lightly and holding the hunter’s hair to avoid a huge mess, after all, they wouldn't have time to clean the room on the same day. 

Once the stomach sickness stopped, Daryl felt tempted to run away as quickly as possible, but a kiss from Rick right on his sweat forehead was enough to make him lie down on the bed again.

“Wha’s going on man…”- Daryl tried as hard as he could to avoid crying.

“I know it’s all overwhelming for you right now, darlin’ I know it is, but that thing happened and there’s nothing we can do right now.” – Rick was trying to be reasonable.

“Ain’t no lady, Rick… That ain’t right…”- Daryl retorted.

“We all know you aren’t. Trust me, if I knew you could get… If I knew before, I woud wear protection. I'm sorry for making you go through this. It was never my intention.” – Rick lamented.

“Ain’t yer fault Rick…”- Daryl replied, clinging on Rick’s touch once more.

“We really don’t know how this happened, but God, we’re amongst walkers. God knows what else could happen? I’ll be on your side, not matter what.” – The leader promised.

“Need ta think… Gonna hunt.”- Daryl stated and he was about to get up from the bed when he felt hands holding him.

“Are you sure about that Pookie? You should take some rest. The morning sickness was just the start.” – Carol intervened.

“M’ fine, promise. Gonna hunt y’alls dinner.”- Daryl was more than decided as he finally got up on his feet and headed towards the cell’s door.

Rick thought about stopping the hunter, but he knew that there was no use in trying to convince Daryl when he had something in mind. He decided to leave him alone for a while, because that was probably what the younger man needed right now.

Carol didn’t let him leave before giving him a loaf of bread, all wrapped in a piece of cloth and some morning vitamins. Daryl protested, but took them anyways, drnking plenty of water before finally leaving and heading to his old bed, grabbing his crossbow and  helmet.

He didn’t say a word to anyone in the prison, but nodded a soft hi to Tyrese, who was taking care of the pigs they’ve found. Daryl almost smiled as he saw the joy of the man who playfully brushed one of the pigs skin with a toothbrush, nodding in reply. Only Tyrese would treat pigs like little home pets.

Daryl sighed and looked after his bike, hoping up and driving towards the prison’s gates. Their family had done a plenty good job in killing the walkers around the area because Daryl could barely see any on the road. Usually he didn’t care if something happened to him during his runs, however, he knew that right now he wasn’t the only one traveling.

He stopped to think for a while, staring at his own stomach which was clearly swollen. Daryl wondered if there was only one baby inside and for a minute, he thought about caressing it, but quickly brushed this idea off.  If Merle knew about this, he would probably try and kill him and for the first time in years Daryl felt frightened.

\---

At the prison, Rick walked back and forth, caressing his hair to the back, unable to stop thinking even for a second. Carol was getting anxious with her leader already, but she knew that there was no use of saying anything about this, however she decided to try and stop him anyway.

“Would you stop, Rick? Stop. Daryl’s going to be fine.”- The lady said, as they both walked around the prison’s kitchen.

“You don’t understand. It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have lead him on.”- Rick really blamed himself for it.

“Pff… Really? If Daryl wants something, that’s because he actually wants it. We all know he’ll do anything for you, but I know Daryl. I know he was willing to take whatever you were offering him. – She said with a defiant smile.

“It was just a one night stand. For God’s sake he was still a virgin.”- Rick added.

“Nonsense. Clearly it was more than just a night.”- Carol blinked. “I’m happy for you two and I know it's hard for both of you, but right now Daryl needs you by his side more than ever.”

“I know and I’ll be there for him.”- Rick breathed. “I… I really want to have this. Can’t say I ain’t happy about it. Hell, now that I know he can… I would like to have as many as we can. But that’s his decision.”

“You are right… Pookie is glowing right now, even though he doesn’t see that. But well, whatever decision he takes, we have to support him.”- Carol finished, smiling at the pan in her hands.

“Yeah…”- Rick nodded, finally leaving the kitchen. All he could do now was wait for his lover’s return.

\-----

Daryl was starting to get uncomfortable because he had to stop at least three times for a pee break. He had no idea that his bladder would be so out of control and judging by the smell, he would need a bath after returning to prison.

Thankfully, it didn’t take long until he found his first prey; not only one but two deers hanging around the woods. He had to be quick, so he left his bike in the road, grabbed his crossbrow and positioned himself behind a tree, because if he wanted to hit both, he had to be smart.

He was about to shoot the poor things when he felt a hand touching his shoulders. Judging by the weight it was Rick, so Daryl was about to throw a fit.

“Ya gon’ scare mah game, Ri.. Merle?”- Daryl swallowed because he never thought he would see his brother again.

“How ‘bout sharing yer game, baby brother?”- Merle ordered, squinting his yes.

“Go ta hell, Merle…”- Daryl really tried to yell, but his voice could barely be heard.

“Now, baby brother, I wouldn’ hav’ mah panties in a twist f’ I were ya.” – Merle started once more.

“Leav’ me ‘lone, Merle. M’ warning ya.”- Daryl hissed, even though it wasn’t his style.

Merle frowned to the retort and it was a matter of seconds until he held his brother's shirt by the collar and hissed. Daryl could see all the anger clear as a day in his brother's eyes. 

"Ya better measure that tone, little brother, ‘less ya wan’ me ta knock yer teeth one by one. I reckon ya need me ta survive!” – Merle never sounded so serious.

Daryl was always terrified of his brother so he never dared to reply, but even the hunter didn't know what had happened on that day; Something Inside him screamed and wanted to punch his brother, however he hardly knew how he had the strength to restrain himself from doing such. Instead, he only took a deep breath and muttered:

"Don't need ya no more. Go ‘way. Never come back." Daryl said, staring down at the floor, too afraid of looking into his brother’s eyes.

That was enough for Merle to lose all his temper and punch Daryl right in the face. That punch hurt like it never had before, but Merle didn’t stop there.

Seeing his brother lying on the floor, Merle spared no kicks in his head and stomach.

"Ya gonna learn ta respect me ‘gain, baby brother! See what ya made me do, ya good for nothin’ little shit?" Merle yelled, punching and kicking harder as if there was no tomorrow, but it was a desperate cry from his brother that made him stop.

Daryl was desperate, lying on the floor, panting and holding his belly protectively. He was barely awake, his head was sore and he just saw blank. It was exactly the moment when he lost full control of his bladder, crying out loud; something he had never done in front of his brother before.

He prayed so much for his child, prayed that it would be still alive, even if that meant that he would have to lose his own life and never see his baby again.

As soon as Merle noticed how badly hurt his brother was and how he started to smell like piss, his face fell; he never meant to beat him this hard, he just wanted to teach him a lesson.

At least that's what he had in mind when he attacked first, but as soon as Merle noticed that his brother was losing his consciousness, his heart started to beat fast and immediately he knew he only had two choices: Either bolt and never come back or take his baby brother to Hershel and face the consequences.

When he started to regret his doings, he decided to bolt instead, never looking back, leaving his baby brother all battered and bruised on the road as if he was nothing. He’d made his choice and even though he felt sorry for his brother, he couldn’t risk coming back to the prison because he knew Rick would kill him.

Daryl tried his best to stay conscious, but the pain was too much. He could barely leave the asphalt as he heard walkers coming nearby. He wouldn’t cry for help at all, even if he needed it because his pride was bigger, so eventually, he started to accept his fate.

 “m... m’ sorry…”- He felt the tears streaming down his face as he touched his own stomach.

For a minute, he decided to let go, but it wasn’t fair with his child. The baby did nothing to deserve this, neither Rick deserved this. He suffered enough losing Lori and his best friend, so losing someone else wouldn’t be easy; Hell, Rick might as well come back to his bad headspace all over again, but Daryl would never allow this to happen.

With these thoughts in mind, Daryl took a deep breath, joined all the forces he had in his low back and rose up from the floor, supporting his body on his bike. He would make it to the prison no matter what happened. Daryl made a promise to himself, that would be back to Rick’s arms, he swore he would.

He walked through the road, sick of his own smell, his paints were ruined and it was making him nauseous, but he couldn’t give up. He stopped next to a gas station in order to puke and surprisingly he felt a little better after that, but his head was still hurting just like his stomach.

It took him a while until he was back in the track to the prison and he felt like crying his heart out when he saw Rick coming out of nowhere, running towards him in the road along with Michonne and Glenn.

Rick was worried because it’d been hours since Daryl left so he assumed the worst, as usual. The leader almost fell on the floor when he noticed the state of his partner. He was furious and thirsty for blood; the blood of whoever did that to **his** man.

“R-Rick…”- Daryl tried to speak, coughing right away.

“Who did this to you, Daryl? WHO?”- Rick didn’t want to raise his voice, but he just couldn’t help it.

As soon as Daryl felt Rick’s arms holding him, he let everything go and started to cry just like a little child. His body hurt so much and he was so afraid of losing both his kid and Rick that only the thought of it made him sick.

“m’ sorry, m’ sorry… m’ sorry…”- Daryl cried loud, like he never did before.

The trio could only see red, all of them eager to find whoever did this to their best man, but of all of them, Rick was the one who wanted vengeance the most.  Daryl would probably be quiet about this for a while and maybe it wasn’t today or tomorrow, but eventually the hunter would have to say a word about thid and help God, because Rick would destroy the life of whoever did this.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD, what's going to happen next? I hope Rick finds Merle... let's see


	11. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's very injured from his last encounter with Merle; His prison family will do everything to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very tiny update because I'm running with my finals lol

As soon as Rick, Michonne and Glenn came back running to the prison, everyone followed them towards the cells. Carol was about to ask what happened before she was brush off.

Rick barely heard the sound of his own voice as he called for help to open the gate. Glenn and Michonne killed every single walker on their way.

 Hershel and Beth stared to the scene horrified, but after a shout from their leader, they ran to set all the things up in their Improvised clinical cell.

“Stay with me, we’re almost there”- Rick he mumbled, climbing the steps towards their special cell.

As he walked forward, their prison family started to gather around them, worried about what could possibly have happened and of all them, Carl seemed to be the most concerned member of their team.

“Dad, what happened?”- Carl asked, jogging to follow his father’s pace.

“Not now, Carl. We talk later. I need you to keep everyone calm.”- Rick ordered, not even looking back.

He didn’t need to, however, because Carl was already making their prison family give them some space and privacy. If Rick wasn’t so concerned about Daryl’s state, he would have fainted right away. His heart was pounding fast and he could barely breathe as he finally arrived in their cell.

“What in the name of God happened, Rick?” – Hershel sounded furious.

“I don’t know! Found him in the middle of the road just like this. Is there anything I can do?”- Rick tried to calm down.

“We don’t know yet. We need to know the cause of this and if there is any internal injury.”- Hershel pondered.

“Are you… Are you suggesting Daryl was…”- Rick couldn’t believe Hershel was making such supposition.

“No, not like that, Rick. Let’s hear what Daryl has to say about it.”- Hershel purposely stared right into the hunter’s eyes.

“Come on Daryl, talk to us.”- Rick begged, noticing how quiet his lover was.

Daryl just bit his lip and remained silent, still whimpering in pain. He knew that eventually he would need to talk about it, even if that meant his brother’s life would be in danger.

He still didn’t know why he wanted to protect his brother so badly.

Merle barely took care of him, but he was family. Daryl didn’t know affection or anything else, he just knew that Merle was his kin, but what kind of family would hurt him? He might as well have lost the baby by now and for that, he can’t forgive his brother.

“mm… Merle.”- Daryl gulped right before confessing, he couldn’t look into Rick’s eyes.

“What are you saying? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?”- Rick accidentally yelled, scaring everyone around him.

His yell really didn’t help Daryl either, who just curled himself even more and started to cry. The hunter could handle everyone screaming at him or hell, beating the shit out of him, but not **his** man.

“Rick! You whether leave us to take care of Daryl or you go. We don’t need Daryl getting any more stressed than he already is! It will spoil his milk and it’s not good for the child!” – For the second time, Hershel yelled back at his leader.

Rick breathed through his nose, fuming, but his fit mode was slowly fading away. He shouldn’t have yelled and he blamed himself for having no self-control.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry Darlin', I just… I will find him.”- Rick tried to touch Daryl, but the hunter just brushed him off.

“Well, let’s get on with it. Beth, gimme the cloth. I need you to keep it on his brow. Gimme some clean gloves as well.”- Hershel ordered, being obeyed right away.

“What are you feeling now, Daryl?”- Hershel asked as he dressed his new gloves.

“Hurts.”- Daryl was as clear as water, even though he was trying his best to not cry once more.

“I need your permission to… To touch you.”- Hershel inquired.

That was just a nightmare for Daryl. He couldn’t stand people touching him, especially someone that wasn’t Rick. He knew exactly where it was headed to and he was not feeling all right because he couldn’t fight it.

“Need privacy…”- Daryl asked, chewing the top of his thumb.

Beth was the one who nodded, promptly covering Daryl’s body with the sheet, so at least he could maintain his privacy. Hershel knew how hard it would be for Daryl, especially due his background.

“I’m going to touch you know. It’s that all right, son?”- Hershel required.

Daryl didn’t answer at all, but instead, he just moved his head to the side, unable to see what the man was about to do. He closed his eyes as he felt something cold and wet between his legs, biting his lower lip. As soon as he felt it inside, one stubborn tear fell from his face.

He remained quiet, even when Hershel announced that there was a little tear on his skin tissue and some blood, but that it wasn’t nothing too serious. The doctor took his time to throw the gloves in the garbage, wash his hands and grab a new one for the healing process.

Daryl just needed a few stitches in one his eyebrows and some painkiller for his stomach. There was a huge purple spot over his swollen belly, but there was nothing Hershel could do about it besides spread some healing cream over it. Some ice cubes were also need for a massage over the bruises.

The hunter would need to take a rest so he could get time to heal properly. After everything was done, Beth guided a glass of water to Daryl, so he could take a sip.

Daryl drunk the liquid and swallowed one of his vitamins that were handed by Beth, trying to stay calm.

“We are done for now, Daryl. You need at least 5 days until you’re fully recovered.”- Hershel stopped. “No, don’t gimme that look. It’s all settled. 5 days and none less. We’re going to leave you in privacy now, but don’t hesitate to ask for help.

“We’re here to help you.”- Beth added with the cutest smile.

“Fine.”- Daryl replied, not even looking to the daughter and father as they left the cell. 

Daryl remained silent for the next couple of minutes, just biting at his thumb nervously. He definitely needed a cigarette, but he wouldn’t do it with his kid, not at all. If there is something he promised to himself, was that he would take care of that child no matter what, especially after the incident with Merle.

Even Rick was a bit quiet, trying to figure everything out. He never yelled at Daryl before, so he blamed himself a lot for doing so. He never meant to be rude, but just thinking how Merle could have get both his lover and child killed made his blood boil.

“I can’t stand this.”- Rick sighed, brushing his own hair with his fingers. “I can’t.”

“Can’t  wha?”- Daryl asked, not sounding very friendly.

“I can’t do this, I can’t just be sitting here and do nothing about this. I can’t be here without you even looking at me.” – Rick confessed, visibly shaken.

Daryl swallowed, he wouldn’t cry again. “Ain’t mad at ya. Jus…” he breathed “Jus’ know m’ wrong. Shoulda… Shoulda stay here. Heck, shoulda listen’ ya.”

Rick needed a brief pause to take a breath before approaching the bed and taking his lover’s hand between his.

“Listen to me. I can’t tell you what to do, hell I know I can’t. It’s not fair to keep you grounded and I know you wouldn’t even allow me to ground you.” – He started.

“Mm…”- Daryl agreed with a small nod.

“I swear I don’t want to stop you from doing what’s necessary. We need food and supplies, but I need you more than this, darlin’. I need you healthy and I need our baby safe as well.”  - Rick tried.

“So… Ya saying I can’t run no more? Ain’t fair.” – Daryl pondered, because it wasn’t fair to risk other people’s lives.

“Daryl I… Ain’t like that. I need you to stay safe and I need you to be right here. Please don’t risk your life again.” – Rick almost begged with his voice cracking.

The hunter didn’t reply right away, but he knew that Rick was right about this. He could hate the fact that he was going to be ground, but his leader was right, if he wanted their baby healthy, he would need to stay as healthy as he could.

“Fine…”- Daryl nodded once more, gently squeezing his leader’s hands.

“Thanks God… Thank you Darlin', thank you.”- Rick finally breathed in relief. They were safe.

Rick approached Daryl even more to press his lips against his lovers, who invited him closer and closer. It was too late now, they needed to tell their prison family about this.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, both Daryl and the baby are safe :') Let's see what's going to happen next! We are almost done though, only two more chapters left ;D


	12. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,  
> If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you" - Ed Sheeran

Two Months Later 

Daryl was definitely showing and he didn’t like that at all. Most part of their prison family thought that maybe he has gained some weight because he wasn’t hunting for a month, but they had no idea of how wrong they were.

Things between Rick and him were just like they used to be, however it was undeniable that their bond blossomed even more than before, especially because Daryl was now with four months and it was something beautiful for Rick.

His leader couldn’t hold their secret any longer, not because he didn’t know how to keep secrets, but because he thought that it was the right thing to do.

Rick had spent a huge part of his life hiding things, but now he wouldn’t allow himself to do that; After all, he was proud of the relationship he had with Daryl and certainly, he wouldn’t let this go so easily.

It was a rainy day when Daryl slept peacefully in his leader’s cell. They had a thick blanket for privacy hanging on the prison bars as they both were lying close to each other.

Rick was the first one to wake up, turning around to hold his lover’s body tight against his own, smiling as he noticed how perfectly their bodies fitted together.

“Darlin’?”- Rick called, pressing gentle kisses against his lover’s neck.

Daryl remained quiet for a while, softly moving his body, but never leaving his spot; he loved to feel Rick’s warmth behind his back, there was nothing better for him.

“Mm…”- The hunter mumbled, still quite sleepy.

“Never thought I would live to see Daryl Dixon so sleepy…”- Rick joked, pressing another kiss upon his lover’s neck.

“Shudup…m’ tired. Lil’ ass kicker number two won’ gimme a break.” – Daryl complained even though he was happy about the baby.

Rick nodded with a smile, especially because it was definitely a progress to see Daryl so enthusiastic about their baby, because at least one month ago the hunter wasn’t so sure about all of this.

“I just hope our new lil ass kicker don’t get their papa’s stubborn genes.”- Rick joked, receiving a glare and laughing.

“ ‘Least they gonna b’ smart”- Daryl bit back.

“Hey, I’m pretty smart too.”- Rick pouted before smiling as he touched Daryl’s tummy, caressing it for a while.

Daryl held Rick back, resting his hand upon’s his leader’s calloused fingers, biting his lips in anticipation. He had to admit that he was happy about the baby, especially because Rick, was the one who gave him this little life.

It was quite funny to imagine that there was something growing inside him and he had no idea if he was going to be a good father, but he would try his best, always.

Rick felt his lover’s soft lips touching his neck and grinned over the caress. He was so in love and he didn’t care if he sounded like a teenage boy all over again, but he would do everything to make **his** man happy.

The leader would go to the moon and back, he would fight and kill if he had to, it didn’t matter as long as Daryl wasl safe.

They remained silent for a while, just staring at each other’s souls before actually brushing their lips, changing a couple of pecks and knowing looks.

“Wantcha…”- Was Daryl’s way of saying I love you.

“Love you too darlin’… And I think it’s about time to tell everyone about this.”- Rick tried; he knew this subject was quite delicate.

Daryl didn’t resist his urge to bite his lips. “Ya do what ya gotta do, Rick… I ain’t stoppin’ ya.”

“That’s not how it works, love. Do you really wanna come out? Because if you don’t, it’s all fine by me, I promise.”- Rick assured.

“Don’ think what we do ‘s anyone’s business, but yeh… Like bein’ yers…”- Daryl confessed.

“I got it, love. You’re right.”- His leader nodded.

Rick definitely understood what his hunter meant with that. He was a very private person and really wasn’t fond of public demonstrations of love, but he also wanted people to know who he belonged to.

For Daryl, It was nice having someone for his own and he knew Rick felt the same way about this, so just as long as people knew they belonged to each other, Daryl was okay with that.

Smiling once more, Rick pressed his lips to Daryl and that was the only thing that made his hunter stop shaking.

Daryl was nervous, but in a good way, because he was excited even though he had his own way of showing this.

“Think is time to wake up now. Want me to bring your breakfast here?”- Rick asked.

Daryl almost rolled his eyes, huffing in annoyance. “Ain’t no baby! Quit treatin’ me like one, old man.”  - The hunter bit back, finally getting up from their bed.

Now that his belly was most definitely showing, he could barely dress his tank top, so he gladly accepted one of Rick’s shirts and he would never admit it aloud, but he loved to feel his leader’s scent on it, especially because it always made him feel calm.

Rick rose up from their bed at the same time, laughing as he noticed how messed up his hair looked; yes, the perks of sleeping with someone in a very tiny bed. They decided to take a bath first, before breakfast.

Apparently, it was too early; they supposed something around 7 a.m., so no one was awake yet, besides Tyrese, who was probably feeding his piglets at the time. The worst part was that they would always need to carry their guns towards the bathroom, because they couldn’t risk their lives if there was any remaining walker there.

As soon as they got to the bathroom, they left their weapons and clothes in the bench and followed the path to the shower. Daryl most definitely hated taking baths, but with Rick, everything was a little better.

Now that they were both naked, Rick could see Daryl’s body for the first time after a long break. Daryl didn’t allow Rick to see his belly for a month, so now it was definitely the first time he saw it and he almost felt like breaking down.

Daryl looked gorgeous and he was glowing, just like Carol said a month ago. There was something wild, yet so sweet about the way his body looked like. There was definitely a life inside him. His chest looked just the same, all flat, even though his nipples looked a little swollen and Daryl assured Rick that they’ve been sore for a while now.

Rick had spent a good amount of time just staring at his lover, unable to move forward. He wanted to record this image in his mind forever and never let it go.

Daryl, on the other hand was more than embarrassed, quickly turning around so Rick would just stare at his back.

“I’m sorry… I know how much you hate I when I do this. I’m sorry Darlin’.” – Rick admitted, approaching his lover and hugging him from behind.

“s’ fine… Jus’ overwhelming, s’ all.”- Daryl blushed.

Rick smiled for him, pressing a couple of kisses upon his lover’s shoulder blades, taking a sponge from the improvised soap support, making sure to keep it as soapy as possible  so he could give his lover a bath. He made sure to clean everywhere, gently passing the sponge and giggling at Daryl’s satisfied sighs.

“Mm… Careful…”- Daryl complained because Rick touched his nipples, which were not only sore, but also at least three times more sensitive.

“Sorry, love.”- Rick nodded, passing the sponge over his lover’s broad shoulders now.

Rick began his ministrations all over again, making sure to spend extra time caressing Daryl’s tummy. Sometimes he would even talk with their kid, as if it could listen to them and once he was done, it was Daryl’s time to return the favor.

The hunter wasn’t as careful as Rick was, but it was always funny because Rick wouldn’t stop laughing. Daryl preferred the bath brush because it was rougher and it was hilarious for him, because seeing Rick’s pale skin all red was a bliss.

By the end of the shower, they changed a couple more kisses and finally dressed up for the breakfast. Rick couldn’t resist kneeling to press some kisses upon’s his lover’s tummy, not even caring if he looked like the sappiest human alive.

“C’mon tooth fairy.” – Daryl joked, helping Rick to get up so they could follow to the kitchen.

When they finally climbed down all the stairs, which was getting harder and harder for Daryl, they saw that almost everyone was there already.

As soon as he saw everyone staring, the hunter had the urge to untangle his hands with his leader's almost immediately, but Rick wouldn’t let go.

 “Mornin’.” – Rick greeted. “We have something to tell you all.”

“Hi Dad. Hi Daryl.”- Carl smiled, knowing exactly where the talk was going.

“Well, we’re listening.”- Maggie asked, clearly concerned.

“I’ll just say this once. We’re together now and we don’t know how to explain this, but Daryl’s expecting.”- Rick blurted.

“W-what?”- Glenn was just as confused as the rest of their prison family.

“We don’t have any idea of how this happened, we just know it happened and that’s all we’re going to say about this. Daryl needs more rest than anyone else now, so don' t judge him.” – He ordered.

Everyone looked confused, besides Hershel, Beth and Carol. Of all of them, Carl seemed the happiest one about the news. He already loved Daryl and to know that his father and his favorite friend were together for real this time, was amazing. He couldn’t wait to meet his little brother or sister.

“We’re so happy for y’all!”- Maggie smiled. “If you need any help, just give us a sign.”

Daryl just nodded, clearly embarrassed by the whole situation, but at least it wasn’t as bad as he thought It would be. Apparently no one was judging them and for that, he was glad.

He didn’t need his prison family making him feel bad for what happened too and was glad when they didn't.

“Thank you.”- Rick replied, still feeling as if he was stepping on eggs.

“Well, I think it’s time for breakfast. I’ve prepared some eggs for you, Pookie.”- Carol broke the ice and suddenly everyone was back to their routine.

After breakfast, Rick and Daryl followed the path to the garden. Daryl refused to stay quiet in his bed; he wanted to be useful so Rick thought that pulling weeds would be good for both of them.

Daryl was used to gardening, especially since he grew up as a countryside boy. He knew exactly how to grow all types of food, but he was really good at killing green worms.  

Of course, there were products he couldn’t even feel the smell now because everything made him sick, but at least he had some natural methods to kill infestations.

“Darlin’, look at these tomatoes.”- Rick called, proudly showing a very plump and red tomato.

“Good… Yer good at this.”- Daryl smiled before covering his face with a scarf.

Rick ended up loving his work as a gardener; it helped him to stay focused and not only that, it also helped him to forget about everything else and it calmed him.

Rick definitely noticed that he killed fewer people during that month and he felt like it was good to clean up once in a while.

All those deaths weren’t helping him, but it was incredible how a little less violence could make wonders to him. Having Daryl alongside with him was also one of the perks of working under the sun.

They were pretty quiet, pulling new weeds when Daryl dropped his shovel on the floor. He gasped because he never felt something like this while he was with his leader.

“R-Rick….”-Daryl called, touching his tummy.

“Darlin’?” – Rick immediately left his shovel in the ground, running towards his lover.

“It’s… It’s kickin’…” – The hunter said proudly.

Rick was trembling from the tip of his fingers to his toes, he wasn’t ready for this.  He gently guided his hands towards his lover’s belly, hiccupping when he felt a little kick too. He tried so hard to not cry, but he couldn’t help a stubborn tear from falling.

“God, Daryl… It’s our baby…”- Rick breathed, unable to say anything else.

“Yah… Our baby…”- Daryl smiled, softly biting his lips. He was just as nervous as his leader.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, prepare yourself for more mpreg fluffyness on the next chapter


	13. 'Till the rest of our lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closer look to Daryl's Fourth month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to tell you guys before, but usually in my mpregs, the male pregnancy takes only 6 months (instead  
> of the regular 9 months). 
> 
> Here's a picture of what Daryl's belly would look like in its 4 months (keep in mind that he's only two months from giving birth, which makes his tummy look like a regular 7 month, but since he's a boy here, everything's different. ) 
> 
> http://infobaby.org/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/7-months-pregnant.jpg

Daryl was not a person of many ambitions, he could do the simple life thing. He even enjoyed spending time with Rick, working in the garden, but even so, something was missing. He was tired of being trapped for so long inside the prison.

He knew he would be more useful on the run for supplies or new communities, but with everyone in their prison taking over his life, he could barely do what he wanted.

Rick would not let him go all by himself, and whenever there was a run, he was the only one left out. Of course, he was with 4 months and knew he was weighing two now, but if he was with his leader, there would be no danger.

Daryl knew pretty well how his man was, but he had to try and convince him somehow.

They were still working in the garden the next morning and gladly, the sun wasn’t as strong as it was the day before.

The hunter had his black scarf covered in white skull patterns in his pockets, hoping Rick would see it and he almost gasped when he saw the concern, clear in his lover’s face.

“Wanna come inside?”- Rick asked, knowing Daryl wanted privacy.

Daryl didn’t reply, but nodded, leaving the shovel on the dirt so he could clean his hands on his pants. He was all sweat, but he didn’t mind at all, maybe they both could take a shower together later.

Both went straight to their private cell, next to the improvised clinic. Getting upstairs was getting harder and harder for Daryl’s back and he was aware that eventually, they would need to move downstairs.

Once they were inside their cell, Rick took his shirt off and gave a huge gulp on his water bottle. He breathed in relief, throwing some water on his face and cleaning it with his own shirt.

Daryl was the first to sit down on their bed, followed by a very concerned Rick. The black scarf with skulls meant serious talk and that definitely set some alarm inside his leader.

“Is everything all right, darlin’?”- Rick asked, taking Daryl’s hand between his.

“Yah…”- Daryl blushed. He couldn’t help the smile over the nickname.

“You like it when I call you that, don’t you, love?”- Rick smiled, loosing up a little.

“Yah…Jus’ wanna talk.”- The hunter bit his lips.

“I’m listening. You know I am.”- Rick assured.

“Wanna… Wanna go out.” – He tried.

Rick had to take a deep breath before nodding. He knew that it was a torture to keep Daryl inside the prison for so long. It was almost a crime doing such a thing.

“Darlin’ I was just… I was worried because you’re… You know your condition now. I couldn’t let you just go out there.”

“ m’ knocked, but I ain’t  dying, man. Need ta stretch mah legs, need ta… Just wanna.”- He finished; cheeks burning like fire.

“I get it. Trust me, I do.”- Rick breathed again. “You wanna run with me today? Find some supplies?”

“Yah…”- Daryl confessed, he’ve been waiting this for a month now.

“Let’s go then. It’s probably midday, we still have time. Don’t know if the sun will be good for you, so we’re taking the RV.”

Daryl bit his lips because he wanted to go with his bike, but he knew he would be stepping on the line if he offered, so he just remained silent, nodding to everything his leader said.

“Need… Formula and… Diapers.”- Daryl struggled to say those words.

“Sure thing.”- Rick smiled, giving a few pecks in his lover’s lips.

Finally Daryl was going to leave that cage for at least the next few hours. It was enough for him and if in the middle of the road, he got the chance of hunting something, that would only be a plus.

He gathered everything he needed, his scarf, his crossbow and his gun.

Rick carried his python to the RV and sat at the driver’s seat, drinking some water and giving it to Daryl, after all, he was the one who needed to hydrate the most.

“Damn… Hotter than a goat’s butt in a pepper patch…”- Daryl complained.

 “It’ll be over soon, Darlin’ come on.”- Rick blinked, tuning in the radio.

Daryl was already rolling his eyes because he knew that Rick would start singing as soon as the music started.

It was kinda cute in a way, because when his leader sang, it meant that he was happy and that made Daryl happy too, even though he felt a good amount of embarrassment.

It took them 40 minutes until Daryl asked for a stop. He hated being a burden, but his bladder was giving him a hard time, especially because he had plenty of water during their trip.

They stopped in the road so Daryl could relieve himself in the bushes, muttering about how all of that was bullshit.

Every once in a while, they had to stop so Daryl could take a breath as well. He never thought he would get sick in a car, but here was he, completely exhausted during a very short trip.

Daryl actually held a lot before Rick actually noticed how dizzy the hunter was.

“I’m sorry about this, darlin’. I can drive slower if you want me to.”- Rick offered, gently stroking Daryl’s back.

“m’ fine… Keep goin’, man” – Daryl retorted even though Rick was right. Maybe he needed to slow down indeed.

Daryl breathed in relief when they finally found a huge market in the middle of the road. At least five walkers roamed around the market gates, but it would be as easy as pie for both of them.

Rick already had his python in hands as Daryl carried his crossbow, being the first one to jump out of the car.

He wouldn’t waste too much arrows, so he shot two arrows in the first walkers coming on his way and then he started to stab the next ones while Rick shot the remaining walkers.

Daryl was so sick, the putrid smell made his stomach flip and he hated himself for that.

‘Ya ain’t no fruitcake.’- he thought, closing his eyes so he could focus on anything else than the carnage at his feet.

He ran as fast as he could to the store, praying to not find any walker inside. For his luck, there was only dead girl there, wearing a cashier vest; poor lady, she looked so young.

Daryl didn’t hesitate to shoot her right in the head, calling Rick inside so they could do it as quickly as possible. They were finally safe inside, but they couldn’t waste time lurking around.

“I’ll look after some food . Go to to the kids' isles. Meet me in 20 minutes.” – Rick offered; it was definitely not an order.

The redneck nodded, trying to remember everything he needed to grab before they had go.

He was glad he went for runs to grab stuff for Judith before, otherwise he would have no clue about what he needed to get for a child.

“Baby powder… Them diapers… Tylenol… Vitamin’…”- Daryl made a list out loud, trying to figure out what he should grab first.

He wasn’t even done when Rick finally reached him with two bags full of supplies and food. Daryl also had two bags filled with baby supplies in his hands and when he was about to grab a thermometer, he noticed his leader approaching.  

“Got everything you need?”- Rick asked.

“Yah… m’ done.”- Daryl nodded, gathering everything he got and closing his bags for good.

“Let’s go then. If there’s anything missing, I’ll come back with Glenn tomorrow. We need more gasoline too.”- Rick started, knowing that they needed to find the next gas station.

The trip back to the prison wasn’t as long as their first drive, especially because the sun wasn’t this high anymore.

Daryl took the moment to have an apple while Rick filled the tank with gasoline and grabbed a few empty gallows to rob some more. It wasn’t robbing if they were in the apocalypse, right? At least Rick questioned himself about this.

Daryl’s hunt was completely forgotten, because he was more than tired. His back was hurting, just like his feet. Grabbing those heavy bags was not a good idea at all, but he wouldn’t give in.

Not even when Rick asked if he wanted help with the supplies, Daryl gave in, no sir, he was a Dixon for a reason.

As soon as all the supplies were in the refrigerators and cupboards, Rick and Daryl decided that they were done for the day.

They didn’t smell good and they didn’t want to stain their bed, so they had to go downstairs all over again for a bath.

Things were a little harder now that everyone knew about them.

Daryl was actually embarrassed to do anything more risqué while they were in their cell, so he would only be able to cum while in bath. The same worked for Rick as well, but his leader wouldn’t complain about it.

First things first, Daryl wasn’t horny all the time so they didn’t do anything hardcore at that point, just changed a couple of kisses and intimate caresses until they were both satisfied. A little touch over here, a little bite over there, a little beat off was enough for them.

Daryl didn’t even felt like doing anything dirty at this point though, he just wanted to be clean so he could take some noon nap with Rick.

As their usual ritual, they both cleaned each other up and talked about the most random things in the world, chuckling over the silliest things.

“I was thinking about some names…”-Rick confessed.

“Names? Kid ain’t even born yet…”- Daryl replied, quite confused.

“But it’s nice thinking about names. I like Ashley, I like Peter too… What do you think about Jackson?”- Rick was a very simple man, indeed.

“Ain’t good at this ‘tuff… Prolly gonna call my kin some trash name like mine” – Daryl blushed.

“Of course not, Daryl, you’re not trash, all right?”- Rick retorted, pressing a few kisses upon Daryl’s back,

“Like Ashley… Like Jackson too…” – Daryl could feel his cheeks burning again.

“Well… So let’s stick with those two names and see what we get, right?”- Rick nodded to himself, finishing cleaning Daryl up.

“Carl’s gonna be pissed, kid wanted ta name his lil brother or sis.” – Daryl smiled, thinking how the boy was now son his too.

“We can talk to him later, darlin’. I think he might like the ones I just gave.” – Rick blinked. “How ‘bout some nap time?”

“Thought ya wouldn' ask, Rick.”- Daryl smiled; he was so tired, he just wanted to curl himself with Rick.

Daryl sighed in relief as soon as they laid together and covered themselves with a light sheet.

The prison wasn’t as hot as outside, so they both were glad about that. It didn’t take long until the hunter started snoring peacefully as Rick gently stroked his hair.

Rick fought a little longer to fall asleep, but soon enough he's given himself to Morpheus as well. It’s been a while since he slept so peacefully like this.

He had a curious dream about their whole prison family. Daryl was carrying a baby that was not Judith in his arms, rocking the kid up and down as the baby smiled.

Rick could clearly see that Daryl’s tummy was all curved again and just the thought of having another kid with him made him melt.

Maggie and Glenn were both carrying a baby boy in a baby carriage too, just as happy as ever. Everyone from the prison was sat at a table outdoors, in some kind of backyard with a beautiful green grass and a cute little white porch.

It was definitely the house of Rick’s dreams and it would probably exist, if it wasn’t for the apocalypse who destroyed the slightly chance of a normal life for everyone he knew, but he would make it work somehow.

If this tragedy did anything, it showed him that it didn’t matter where they were, just as long as they were together.

Daryl on the other hand, wasn’t the kind of person who used to have good dreams pretty often. The nightmares never left his head, it didn’t matter how happy he was.

At the moment, he dreamt of being home again, in his old shack; His dad staring at his body in absolutely disgust.

_‘Look at ya, lil' piece o’ fruitcake. Got yerself knocked up by a pig?”- Will’s voice in the dream mocked. ‘That serves ya right. Betcha ol’ pig will leave ya fer the next piece a’ fine ass._

He felt like crying, but he knew it was only just a dream, a very bad dream, but that didn’t meant the words didn’t hurt him at all. His old man was right, he wasn’t worth anything good. Rick would probably leave him as soon as he had the opportunity. 

Daryl felt his head spinning and it didn’t take long until he woke up, sweating like hell, breathing as hard as he could. He touched his sides just to make sure that Rick’s arms were still there and breathed in relief when he saw that his man was still there.

Rick definitely sensed the abrupt movement, waking up almost instantly even though he still sounded sleepy. It's been a while since Daryl woke up sweating and huffing. 

“Darlin’, is everything all right?”- Rick asked between yawns. He was fully awake by the time he felt his lover trembling. “Darlin’? What’s happening?”

“Had… Had a bad dream…”- Daryl bit his lips. He couldn’t ruin what he had with his leader.

“Shh… Calm down darlin’, talk to me. What happened?”- Rick finally sat in their bed, never leaving Daryl’s hand.

“Dream’d of… Mah pa bein’ mean. Remindin’ me I ain’t shit. Ain’t worth shit.”- Daryl seemed convinced.

“What is this nonsense, love? Your dad was wrong and I’m sorry, but he’s dead and gone. He can’t touch you now. I’m here, darlin’.” – Rick assured, staring right into the hunter’s eyes.

“ Jus’… Jus’ know I ain’t worth it.”- Daryl confessed, while caressing his swollen stomach.

“Hell no Daryl, you are! You are worth every single damn thing, I promise you. I need you, darlin’.”- Rick nuzzled his lover’s hair.

Damned hormones, Daryl thought, He hated to sound weak, especially in front of his man. He was very aware of how important he was for Rick and even so, he never felt like he was worth of his leader’s love.

It’s been months since they started their thing, months building something important, but there was a long way to go and he couldn’t allow himself to destroy this.

“m’ sorry…”- Daryl bit his lips; cheeks burning in pink.

“Shhh… Relax. I’ll tell you thousand times if I need to. I won’t leave you for anything in this world. I love you, darlin’ – Rick repeated.

That was everything Daryl needed to listen from his leader’s mouth. Rick was right, his dad was long gone, just like his legacy. There was no need to beat himself over what happened in the past.

He would be safe in Rick’s arms and he knew deep inside that he was only afraid of one thing: not being able to fully give himself to anyone.

“Love ya so much Rick…”- Daryl confessed, not actually looking at his lover.

Rick gasped over the line because he never heard Daryl actually saying those words before. It was too much to take in, he almost teared up.

Now more than ever he knew that Daryl was the man of his life and that he would do anything in his reach  to protect him.

“ I just… Darlin', I just…”- Rick didn’t know what to say. Anything sounded inadequate for the moment. 

He would wait another month for this, but he couldn’t wait any longer. Daryl deserved this; actually, both of them deserved to be happy at least once.

In a matter of seconds, Rick was out of their mattress, leaving a very confused Daryl behind, even though he didn’t leave the cell at all. The leader fumbled around his things, looking for something in particular and when he found the thing, his gasp could be heard from miles away. 

Rick approached Daryl again, sitting in their bed with something in his hands, which were impossibly shaking at this point. He was more than ready for the next step and he prayed Daryl was ready too. 

“Rick, watch ya…” – Daryl felt his throat drying out.

“Darlin’ I’m not… I’m not very good with words but… I just… Just wanna spend my whole life with you. I’ve never wanted anything so badly.”- Rick struggled to find the right words.

Daryl had to take a very deep breath as soon as he noticed what his leader was holding. It was a very small necklace with a pair of delicate guns in it.

The thing was probably robbed from some girly’s store, but the redneck didn’t mind at all. It was a gift from Rick and that was all that mattered. 

He swallowed hard, nodding to Rick, letting his leader put the delicate golden accessory around his neck. It was painted in old gold, which fit perfectly with Daryl’s style.

“Rick… Dis’ jus'…”- Daryl didn’t even need to finish his line.

“…Perfect. I know. You’re mine and I’m yours. I didn’t want to make a fuss about it, 'cause i know how you like your things done.”- Rick blinked.

Daryl smiled like he never did before, holding Rick tightly in his arms, even though his belly was definitely on the way.

They were officially together and the hunter couldn’t be happier because his man knew how he liked to keep his things in private. Now more than ever he was sure that Rick was the right man for him.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, we're almost done :( Only one chapter left! Thank you for everyone who's been staying with me until the very end! The next chapter will be our last, but I'm so glad with the final result, I've been wanting to write this fic for a long time now and your feedback and love were really what kept me going for so long! Thank you!


	14. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before I knew your name,  
> Before I saw your chin and your nose,  
> Before I counted your fingers and toes,  
> I asked heaven for someone as wonderful as you,  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of violence in the beginning, but I promise you everything will work out fine in the end
> 
> Also, I'm a mother of two kids, pregnant with my third, so I definitely used my own experiences as the base.
> 
> My twins started walking around 1-2 years old, the boy specially, with 2 years old, however they are 17 now and all healthy. 
> 
> Psa: THIS IS NOT THE END, I'm almost finishing a little sequel (one shot) to explore Daryl and Rick's parenthood. ;)
> 
> Psa2: if you're bothered by my editing, you shouldn't even be reading this story. You all know english is my third language and that I do not have a beta, so you either volunteer to edit the whole thing or you can simply, you know, just leave ;)

**Daryl’s 6 th Month**

Merle should have known better before doing what he did with his brother. He knew that if he even dared to get near the prison, he would be dead and gone in a blink. He shouldn’t have hit his baby brother, but damn, the boy was getting on his nerves.

With the Governor on his neck, Merle knew he wouldn’t last long as well. His only shore was to bring a deer for a celebration. He could have hunted one himself, but seeing his baby brother with two of them seemed unfair. Now, he wasn’t his father, not at all, but the loom he saw in his baby brother’s eyes said it all.

He had almost killed Daryl and all of this for what? Out of jealousy and prejudice. Merle was very aware that he was not a saint, but even for his standard, he had reached a new low and he was convinced that he should do better.

It didn’t matter if the prison leader killed him as soon as he stepped into the prison; he owned an apology for his brother, even though apologies were not the Dixon style at all.  He didn’t have a hand already, so losing anything else wouldn’t matter.

Merle took a deep breath and left Woodbury in the dead of the night, trying to be as quiet as possible to not startle any of the communities’ guards.  At least it was supposed to have been the end but somehow Merle was still here.

He was sure that come morning, he would be already there, loaded and ready for everything that came in his way. He ran as fast as he could in the first miles, stopping every now and then to drink some water from the river, not really caring about some dead flowing around.

Merle slept inside a gas station’s bathroom, taking his time to wash up on the next day, not really caring about the muddy water. He would do all of this for his baby brother even though he knew that he wasn’t even worth kissing the floor Daryl stepped on.

It took him more than 4 hours on the next morning until he finally had a glimpse of the prison’s fences. At least 20 walkers roamed around, but they got nothing on Daryl and his improved hand. He easily killed everything on his way, running towards the gates and trying to open them up.

Right in the tower, there was Rick, doing his guard with Daryl. They were engaged in wat seemed to be an interesting talk, but all of this changed as soon as the leader rested his eyes upon the man who was hitting their gates.

Rick could only see red, he wanted to take his machine gun and destroy every single piece of Merle’s existence. Daryl definitely noticed the change of humor in his leader’s face and he knew that whatever was about to happen, it wasn’t going look good.

“Rick…”- Daryl tried to warn him.

“Shh, not now.”- Rick retorted as cold as ever. He never told his lover to shut up before.

“Please Rick…”-The hunter called again, knowing that there was no use.

Daryl could feel the rage emanating from his leader’s body; Rick was furious and he definitely wanted to see some blood. Even being strong, there was no way the hunter could stop him now.

Rick ran as fast as he could, running down the tower’s stairs, a knife in is hands, ready to provide a blood bath. Merle couldn’t even react because as soon as Rick opened the gates he jumped towards the redneck, knocking him down with the weight of his body, blowing punches all over his face.

Daryl never saw Rick screaming so loud and soon enough, Glenn and Maggie appeared with guns in their hands, ready to shoot whoever was making their leader lose his mind. Rick never stopped punching Merle, blowing strikes everywhere.

Everything seemed quiet except for Rick’s shouts and he wouldn’t stop until the man was dead. Merle tried to fight back, but nothing could surpass Rick’s rage and at the moment Merle felt like he was losing his conscious, the ex-sheriff pointed a knife to his neck, ready to cut him open when he felt two strong hands holding his.

“YA GONNA KILL HIM, STAHP RICK!!!!” – Daryl yelled, tears streaming down his face.

“Don’t you dare, DON’T YOU DARE! He –He almost killed you! Almost killed our… You fucking know it Daryl, you know it!!”- Rick yelled back, not letting the knife go for anything in the world.

“Please, please Rick! Ain’t worth it, ain’t worth it!!”- Daryl felt like he was about to pass out in any minute.

It took them a few seconds until Tyrese tackled Rick to the floor, taking him as far as he could from Merle and Daryl. The hunter was knelt on the floor, trying to take a breath, feeling a lump in his throat.

Merle still could move, but if Daryl didn’t stop Rick, he knew he would be gone by now.  More scared than ever, Maggie helped Daryl up, supporting his weight on her shoulders; she knew that Daryl couldn’t be having such a stress at this point.

Rick was still struggling to get out of Tyrese’s grip, but the taller man was way stronger than him. No one muttered a single word, everyone was silent as soon as they saw Merle started walking towards his brother.

He didn’t care about Rick’s screams telling him to stay away , he just kept going, even though he was hurting from the merciless beating. Merle felt his mouth falling as soon as he noticed the roundness of his brother’s stomach.

“Tha hell’s goin’ on?”- Merle inquired, staring straight to his brother.

Daryl didn’t answer to the question even though he wanted to talk to his brother. Instead he simply supported his hand upon his belly, protectively.

“He’s with child.” – Maggie announced, not in a very friendly tone.

“He wha? Wha this nonsense, baby brother?”- Merle couldn’t believe in what he was hearing.

“Ain’t your business. Daryl can get pregnant and thas’ all ya need ta know. Now get outta here, never come back.” – Maggie ordered.

Merle couldn’t believe his eyes; that wasn’t natural and deep inside he knew there was something strange with his baby brother. That was probably the Devil’s work but he didn’t care anymore at this point. Merle didn’t waste time, kneeling at his brother’s feet, asking for his forgiveness.

“m’ sorry baby brother… Never meant ta hurta ya… Never thought ya could…”- Merle never lifted his head from the ground.

“Ya hurt me, Merle… Ain’t no way ta undo what ya did ta me…”- Daryl finally confessed.

“I know baby brother, ain’t never my intention ta… Damnit.” – Merle started to cry on the floor.

Everyone around him started to tell him to leave and never come back, but this time, he felt like they were right about this one. He would never forgive himself for hurting his pregnant brother, never would forgive himself for hurting someone so pure as Daryl.

Daryl, on the other hand felt relieved for the first time in his life. He knew Merle pretty well, knew he was saying the truth. It felt like a huge weight finally left his shoulders. He thought he would suffer, but at this point, he couldn’t care less if he never saw his brother again.

Rick and Carol taught him that he shouldn’t accept or endure any kind of abuse, not even from his family and it took him a long time until he came up with terms with this concept, but he learnt the hard way and now he would never let anyone hurt him like this.

“So long, Merle…”- Daryl said, now staring straight into his brother’s eyes.

“Ya, take care, hear me baby brother?”- Merle nodded, spitting on the floor before leaving.

Only when Merle was long gone from the prison fences, everyone took a deep breath. Rick was still fuming on the floor, but Tyrese succeeded in trying to calm him down, even for a bit. Daryl could feel some stubborn tears down his face, but he knew that his brother was gone for a good cause.

He couldn’t be and hypocrite and say that he was glad his brother was gone because he was his only kin left in that damned world, but he was about to make a family of his own; his kin with Rick’s kin and that was all that mattered.

“You cool now? I’m going to let you go. Relax, man.”- Tyrese announce, slowly releasing Rick from his arms.

As soon as their leader was free from the grip, he run towards Daryl, embracing him tightly into his arms. He wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn’t fall for anything in the world. Rick didn’t even say anything beforehand. His eyes said everything Daryl needed to know.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I promised I would never do something like this again. I’m really sorry.”- Rick asked because he knew he scared Daryl again.

“Ain’t no shame, Rick.”- Daryl nodded, resting his head upon his lover’s shoulders.

Maggie and Glenn finally put their guns away and hugged each other in relief. They were all going to be fine now, that was for sure.

Daryl was a little more quiet than the usual when he felt the first hits; it didn’t take long until he started to lose his breath. He cursed as soon as he felt some water making his pants soggy. his first instinct was to sit in the ground and curl up in a ball.

“Darlin’ what’s going on? Darlin’?”- Rick called, kneeling in front of his lover, not sure about what he should do.

“Water… Water broke…”- Daryl was certain.

Rick guided both his hands to his mouth, eyes impossible watery by now. He lifted himself up as quickly as he could and ran to the cells, shouting Hershel’s and Beth’s names. They were not ready for this especially because they didn’t even know when he was supposed to be due.

Hershel didn’t even waste time, grabbing everything he could. They should bring Daryl  back inside the cell, but judging by Rick’s face, the man wouldn’t be able to walk.

“Can’t we bring him here? It will be safer this way.” – Hershel inquired.

“Don’t think we’ll be able to. His water broke and you know he wouldn’t let us help him upstairs. Can you make this work outside? Should I bring something?”- Rick asked.

Hershel huffed. “Well, we need clean sheets, at least four, a mattress and a pillow.”

Rick didn’t answer, but nudded, running towards the spare cells so he could grab everything they needed. Beth carried Hershel’s medical tools in a bag while Hershel himself dressed his gloves.

By the time they finally reached the group, Daryl had his eyes squeezed in pain, but tried his best to remain quiet. He could feel the baby moving, but somehow it made him a little calmer; soon he was going to have his baby in his arms and that was all that mattered for him.

Tyrese helped Carl and Rick to settle the mattress and two clean sheets on the floor. Carol and Maggie brought a bucket with clean water and a few towels, ready to give Daryl a massage.

With Glenn’s help, Tyrese lifted Daryl up, gently placing him on the mattress before covering him up with another sheet.

Daryl tried to breathe slowly, but it was almost impossible giving the pain he felt. In his mind, he muttered _‘easy baby, ya gonna be free soon’_. He had no idea how they were going to make this work, but at least, Rick’s reassuring hands holding his helped a lot.

“Hershel, how are we going to…?”- Rick new that a natural birth was impossible.

“I’m going to use some horse tranquilizer here. That’s the best thing I’ve got. Beth will give him a general anesthetic for the c– section.”- Hershel said, already preparing the materials he would need.

Even Hershel was nervous, because he didn’t quite know how everything would work out. Yes, he helped his wife in the birth of their kids and helped many animals, but with a man, he had no idea how to do it properly. He would use all the knowledge he had to succeed.

Rick was as nervous as everyone around them was, so all he could do was hold Daryl’s hand tightly against his chest. His heart was racing like hell, but he couldn’t deny the smile upon his lips.

“Take a deep breath, Darlin’.”- Rick ordered, smiling as his lover did what he was told to.

It didn’t take long until Daryl lost his full consciousness, but somehow, he was not scared this time. After the anesthetics application, Hershel was ready to go on with the procedure. He made an invisible line in his head and used the scalpel.

Daryl had a lot of muscles which made the procedure a little harder than it was supposed to be, but as soon as he was open, Hershel could feel a baby’s leg. Very carefully he pulled the child by its feets, placing it on the sheets Beth was holding in her hands.

The baby started to scream immediately, showing how healthy their lungs were. It was still strange, but so beautiful in its own way.

Rick felt the tears streaming down his face as soon as he got the baby in his arms; it seemed unfair that he was the first one to hold their child.

“Oh lord… Daddy’s girl…”- Rick smiled, noticing how quiet the little lady became as soon as he started to rock her.

“It’s a girl!”- Beth announced to everyone who cheered in the background.

Hershel thought that he was done, but as soon as he felt something strange, he urged everyone to be quiet.

“I think that wasn’t the only one…”- Hershel tried.

“What…?”- Rick couldn’t believe in his eyes. He could tell he would pass out.

“Shh…”- Hershel said, moving his hand inside the belly, feeling a huge hed touching his gloves.

The other baby was in the opposite direction, so that’s why it was difficult to feel it for the first time and there was so much blood. He took his time, gently touching the child, pulling it by it’s head until it was all free from the placenta.

“What a blessing, it’s a boy!”- Hershel announced.

“Two kids? Holy hell!”- Glenn shouted, he couldn’t be prouder.

Rick couldn’t even feel his face, it was too much happiness. He wasn’t even sure if he deserved all of this. He was so proud of his man, he just wanted to hug him tight and never let him go.

The baby boy was surprisingly quiet for a baby, even though he cried a little. He was also quite hairy for a baby, but Rick didn’t mind, holding both his babies in his arms.

Michonne rushed inside to grab two baby clothes and as soon as she returned, she was the first one to dress the kids up, laughing as the baby boy wouldn’t stop holding her dreads.

“He likes you!”- Rick smiled, making the lady blush.

“Yeah… What’s his name?”- Michonne asked, genuinely curious.

“Jackson. He’s Jackson and she’s Ashley.”- Rick pointed to the kids.

Everyone from the prison took their time to hold the babies and welcome them to their new family. Daryl wouldn’t believe that he had two kids inside him and Rick couldn’t wait until his lover was up to give him the news.

Hours passed until Daryl finally gained his consciousness again. He could feel two heavy thing upon his chests and he started to cry when he realized what it was.

“Damnit…. Two of you?”- He was so happy he couldn’t hold back the tears.

With Rick’s help, he sat on the mattress, trying to hold both his kids in his numb arms, but luckily he had strength enough to do it. The first thing he did was to scent them with his smell, kind of like an extinct.

“Thank you for giving me these two jewels, darlin’.” – Rick  greeted, pressing  a couple of kissed upon’s Daryl’s lips.

“Thank **ya** …” – Daryl blushed, pressing kisses on his babies’ chubby cheeks.

Daryl’s stomach was hurting like hell because of the splice in his belly, but nothing even compared to the happiness he felt for having his kids into his arms. Soon the babies started to chew on his tank top and he knew that it could only meant one thing.

Urging for some privacy, Daryl asked Rick to cover him up with the sheets so he could take his tank top out. He was so scared about feeding his babies and he didn’t even know if he had milk or something like that.

As soon as he felt the smooth thingies suckling on his nipples, he couldn’t help the small smile, even though he was concentrated in his task and it felt like he was all alone there, just him and his two kids.

Even Rick pretended to not be there, to give his man some privacy; he deserved after all he’ve been through.

\----

**Two Years later**

Carl was giggling so hard when Ashley and Jackson were learning to walk with their papa. Daryl was definitely the type of dad who believed that kids needed to fall in order to learn how to stand on their both feet.

“Com’ on Ash, com’ on Jack.”- Daryl encouraged with arms wide open.

Ashley was the first one to fall on the floor, but even so, she didn’t cry and tried again and again until she’s reached her papa’s legs, swinging her arms happily and stomping her little feet. Jackson on the other hand, started to cry as soon as he saw that he was all alone in the other corner.

Daryl took a deep breath to avoid crying, he couldn’t handle his sons cuteness, because he was just like him when he was a kid.

“Hey, remember about not helping them out?”- Carl said as he played with Judith.

“Mah boy needs me. Ain’t your business, brat.”- Daryl blinked, running towards his son to take him into his arms.

“Papa…”- The kid cried out.

“Shh… Ain’t no shame in falling, baby boy. Papa’s here.”- Daryl pressed a gentle kiss upon his son’s forehead.

“How’s everything going?”- Rick asked from afar, bringing a tray with lemonades for Carl and Daryl, a sippy cup for Judith and two baby bottles for the kids.

“We fine here, old man. Jack hurt himself, but he strong, ain’t he?” – Daryl asked.

“Yesh!”- Jack replied, hiding his face upon the crook of his papa’s neck.

“Hey…”- Rick announced, stealing a kiss from his husband before serving the goods for everyone.

“Wanna help m’ out?”- Daryl asked as he had a sip on his lemonade.

“Sure, love. Anything you want.”- Rick smiled, pressing another kiss upon his lover’s hair.

He couldn’t believe how far they went, couldn’t believe he had the man of his dreams and the life he wanted so much.  Of course, it wasn’t the house in a beautiful neighborhood, with the white fences and everything else he wanted, but it was safe and he wouldn’t change this place for anything in the world.

Rick would never forget about that first April 22nd, where all his dreams came true and he made a living by what he got, by what he gave and how his dreams came true by living out to the fullest, he didn't regret anything at all. 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I can't believe I finally finished this story. After so many struggles, cancelling this fic than bringing it back to life, I'm glad I could keep going with your help. Thank you for staying here, thank you for your comments, because they were the only thing that made me keep going! 
> 
> Here's the sequel! Just a small oneshot to give you guys a glimpse of Daryl and Rick's parenthood: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8900773

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I hope you guys like this one, there will be a few chapters on the way, but this fic is going to be quite short.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr if you want :)  
> vickykun.tumblr.com


End file.
